Si tu peux l'aider
by Sined
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de witowsmp If you can help her : que ce seraitil passé si àla fin de 'la chambre des secrets', Harry avait aidé Ginny à se remettre de son expérience ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien à moi ! Les persos sont à JKR, le texte est de witowsmp, je ne fait que traduire cette magnifique fic !

Débute quand Ginny se réveille dans ... La chambre des secrets – chapitre 17 – L'héritier de Serpentard

_« Je vais être renvoyée ! », pleurait Ginny tandis que Harry la remettait maladroitement sur ses pieds. « J'ai voulu venir à Poudlard depuis que Bill y est venu, et maintenant, je vais devoir partir, et... Que vont dire papa et maman ? »_

Comme Harry regardait la jeune fille pleurant et voyait à quel point elle était terrorisée, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de la réconforter. Il tendit sa main droite, et toucha son menton, de manière à gentiment tourner sa tête vers lui. Sur le ton le plus confiant qu'il pouvait avoir après cette épreuve, il dit : « Ce qu'ils vont dire, Ginny, c'est qu'ils t'aiment. »

Il avait espéré qu'elle cesserait de pleurer, mais elle se mit à pleurer encore plus. Il mit ses 2 mains sur les épaules de Ginny, et l'embrassa chaleureusement. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, et continua à sangloter plusieurs minutes, avant de le regarder avec gêne et de dire : « M..Merci Harry. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à ce moment, et, pendant une seconde, Harry sentit une secousse à l'intérieur de lui, et il se détendit pour laisser Ginny partir. Il sourit stupidement et dit : « Ppas de pproblème. Nnous devons reretourner vers Ron.3

« Ron est là ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui. Un éboulement nous a séparé,. Il aura probablement eu le temps de creuser une ouverture pour nous maintenant. »

Ils se mirent en route, et quittèrent la chambre avec Ron et le professeur Lockhart. Harry expliqua ce qui s'était passé, et Ginny n'eut aucun problème. Les victimes du basilic furent restaurées, et les examens de fins d'années avaient été annulés. Harry était assis entre Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondors, dans le grand hall, pour le déjeuner, quelques jours avant que le train ne les ramène à la maison pour les vacances. Normalement, ils auraient du avoir des examens a passer ce jour-là, mais les examens ayant été annulés, la journée était libre. Harry vit Ginny assise sur la gauche de la table, entre Fred et Georges. Il lui fit un signe de la main. Son visage devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et elle se cacha le visage dans les mains. Clairement, elle était encore plus gênée à son égard depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Chambre des Secrets. Fred et Georges saluèrent Harry.

« Ron ? » demanda Harry, « Comment va ta soeur depuis.. Ben, que c'est arrivé ? »

« Hé bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas sur. Mes frères et moi essayons de lui tenir compagnie. Tu sais, maman nous l'a demandé. Bien sur, nous l'aurions fait, nous l'aurions fait de toutes façons, t'sais. C'est notre soeur. Elle semble heureuse, mais aussitôt que nous essayons de lui en parler, elle devient triste quelques instants, avant de s'énerver et de dire qu'elle ne veut pas en parler. »

« Bien sur qu'elle ne veut pas en parler ! » s'exclama Hermione, qui semblait choquée par l'incompréhension manifeste de Ron. « Si cela t'était arrivé à TOI, Ron, voudrais-tu en parler ? » Avant que Ron puisse répondre, Hermione dit : « Elle a besoin d'en parler, mais elle est gênée. Elle se sent coupable de tout ce qui est arrivé, même si personne ne lui dit rien. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne se sent pas capable d'en parler pour l'instant. Peut-être ne sait-elle pas avec qui elle pourra en parler sans être gênée. Cela a été presque un viol de sa personnalité. »

« A qui penses-tu qu'elle devrait en parler, Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

Elle lui jeta un regard significatif et dit : « Oh, je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un qu'elle respecte. Quelqu'un en qui elle sait pouvoir avoir confiance. Quelqu'un qui sait déjà ce qui lui est arrivé. » Ses yeux semblaient creuser le crâne de Harry. « Quelqu'un qui était dans la chambre des secrets avec elle. Quelqu'un qui s'est opposé à Tom Jedusor. Quelqu'un qui l'a laissée pleurer sur son épaule. Quelqu'un à qui elle ne refuserait pas de parler. »

« Moi ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « Elle ne peut même pas me regarder sans être gênée ! Attends ! Comment sais-tu qu'elle a pleuré sur mon épaule ? »

« Elle me l'a dit quand j'essayais de lui parler. »

« El.. Elle t'a dit qu'elle voudrait m'en parler ? » demanda Harry, qui se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

« Pas directement, Harry ! J'ai essayé de la faire parler de ce qui s'est passé quand elle s'est réveillée dans la Chambre des Secrets, et elle m'a dit à quel point elle t'avait trouvé merveilleux à ce moment-là... Avant de me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. »

« Donc tu penses qu'elle voudrait me parler ? Je.. Je ne suis pas sur d'être la bonne personne quand il s'agit de parler sentiments. »

Ron se décida à parler : « Harry, je sais que tu es gêné par le béguin qu'elle a pour toi. Même moi je suis gêné parfois. Mais si tu peux l'aider, mec, vas-y. »

Hermione regarda Harry et dit : « Tu as eu le courage de faire face au professeur Quirrel quand il essayait de voler la pierre philosophale ! Tu as eu le courage d'attraper le vif avec un bras cassé ! Tu as eu le courage de combattre un basilic. Tu as eu le courage d'affronter Tom Jedusor ! Et maintenant tu n'as pas le courage d'affronter le regard d'une fille de 11 ans qui a le béguin pour toi ! Harry, tu as sauvé sa vie. Quand un sorcier ou une sorcière sauve la vie d'un ou une autre, cela créé un certain lien enter eux. Elle le sait. Elle ne refusera pas de te parler, si tu te soucies assez d'elle pour essayer. »

« Ce n'est pas... Je n'ai pas demandé... Bon, d'accord ! J'essayerais de lui parler aujourd'hui, mais je pense qu'elle va juste rougir et s'enfuir ! » En fait, c'est ce qu'il espérait qu'elle ferait. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il avait beaucoup pensé au moment où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, et il se doutait qu'il y avait là le début de certains sentiments qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir pour la soeur de son meilleur ami. De toutes façons, ce n'étaient en fait pas des sentiments très forts , donc il pourrait se débrouiller. Cela le gênait juste un peu quand elle était là. Au moins, il ne rougissait pas dès qu'il la voyait. Il resta silencieux le reste du repas, et ni Ron ni Hermione ne le dérangèrent. Ils savaient sans doute qu'il essayait d'imaginer quoi dire à Ginny.

Quand tout le monde commença à quitter le grand hall, Harry se leva et alla vers Ginny. Elle, Fred et Georges se levaient tout juste. Harry dit : « Heu, Ginny, heu, est-ce que nous pouvons aller parler seuls quelque part ? » Harry pensait que même son sang n'était pas aussi rouge que ne le devint le visage de Ginny. Elle regarda par terre, bougeant nerveusement ses pieds. Les jumeaux regardaient le haut de sa tête avec une expression d'amusement. A l'intérieur de la tête de Harry, une voix murmurait : « Dit non. Dit non. Sinon je serais accroché. »

« Heu, et bien... D'accord, Harry. O où vveux tttu qqqqque nnnnous allions ? » répondit Ginny d'une voix faible et mal assurée, sans lever les yeux sur lui.

« Nous allons vous quitter. » dit Georges.

« Nous savons quand nous dérangeons. » dit Fred. Les 2 jumeaux sourirent et partirent.

Harry se demanda si Hermione leur avait parlé de son plan consistant à lui demander de parler à Ginny. La voix dans sa tête dit : « Magnifique ! Maintenant, tu dois lui parler ! »

Harry s'écouta dire : « Je pense que nous devrions trouver un coin près du lac. » et il se dit : « Maintenant, elle va croire que tu veux sortir avec elle, mais tu ne le veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sembla encore plus nerveuse, et, sauf erreur de sa part, elle tremblait une peu. Mais, sans lever les yeux du sol, elle répondit : « OK ».

En silence,n ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Il pensa à lui prendre la main, mais il décida que ce serait mieux sans ça. Il ne voulait pas la tromper sur ses intentions. Quand il trouva un endroit tranquille et isolé des autres, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle le fit, et lui aussi.

Dans sa tête, la voix dit : « plus vite tu commences, plus vite c'est fini », donc il fit une tentative : « Tu vas bien, Ginny ? »

Regardant toujours le sol, elle répondit : « Oui. »

Harry comprit que si elle ne le regardait pas, cela n'irait pas. Il lui demanda gentiment : « Ginny, pourrais-tu me regarder, s'il te plaît ? ». Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, et l'espace d'une seconde, il pensa qu'elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle rougissait. Puis il dit : « Beaucoup de gens s'inquiètent pour toi, Gin, dont moi. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider sans que tu ne me parles. »

« Tu m'as déjà aidée, » répondit-elle rapidement. « Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais cesser de t'être redevable. Merci »

Cela gêna Harry, mais le rendit aussi déterminé. Si elle pensait lui devoir quelque chose, pas de problème, il allait utiliser ce sentiment. « Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements. J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises la vérité. Ce qui t'es arrivé était horrible ! Tu as le droit d'avoir besoin d'aide ! » Harry criait presque. Harry baissa sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure, la regarda droit dans ses magnifiques yeux marron, et dit : « S'il te plaît, Ginny, dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Pourquoi essaies-tu de convaincre tout le monde que tu vas bien ? »

« parce que je suis fatiguée d'être traitée en victime ! » Elle criait presque sur Harry, qui tressaillit. Ginny dit alors : « Je suis désolée, Harry. J'ai toujours été le petit bébé : la petite fille fragile et protégée, qui ne peut probablement prendre soin d'elle-même. Et simplement pour prouver que c'est vrai, je me fait posséder par Voldemort. » A ce moment, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, mais elle continua : « Maintenant, tous mes frères continuent à m'ennuyer. Je sais ce qu'il font ! Maman leur a demandé de mieux me protéger ! Ils continuent de penser à moi comme à un bébé ! Que penseraient-ils si je leur parlait des cauchemars ? » Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait dit plus que ce qu'elle voulait, et regarda le lac.

Harry sut qu'il devait continuer à la faire parler. Il voulait l'aider. Lentement, il posa sa main gauche sur sa joue, lui tourna la tête de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde, et demanda : « Des cauchemars ? »

Ginny le regarda pendant 30 secondes, des larmes s'échappant toujours de ses yeux, puis dit : « Je suppose que tu ne me laissera pas partira avant que je ne t'ai parlé d'eux ? » Il secoua fermement la tête. « Tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne ! Pas même à Ron, pas même à Hermione, et à personne même de ma famille ! Tu me le promets ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et dit : « Oui, je te le promets. »

Ginny cessa de pleurer, mais elle semblait éperdue. Elle dit : « Chaque nuit depuis les évènements, je fais le même rêve. Je me réveille dans la Chambre des secrets une fois de plus. Seulement, cette fois, après que tu m'as aidée à me relever, tu commences à me crier après, à me demander comment j'ai pu faire ça. Pourquoi voulais-je appeler ce serpent pour pétrifier tous ces gens ? Tu me dis que je dois aller à Azkaban, avec les restant des serviteurs de Vvvoldemort. Tu me dis que je suis une honte pour ma famille. Tu dis aussi que tu n'es venu que pour détruire Jedusor; que tu ne pensais pas que j'avais le droit de vivre. Tu prends alors ta baguette avant de la pointer sur moi. C'est alors que je me réveille en pleurant, parce que je sais que tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai. » Elle se remit à pleurer.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, et elle posa de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule. Il dit : « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Personne ne pense cela de toi, et moi moins que tout autre. »

Ginny sourit environ une demi-seconde, et dit : « Moi si. Je ne suis pas censée m'en vouloir, mais c'est parfois le cas. Tu sais, tu avais raison sur ce que mes parents diraient. Aussitôt que nous avons été seuls, la première chose qu'ils m'ont dit, c'est qu'ils m'aimaient et que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Mais cela ne change pas ce que j'ai fait. Je suis heureuse que personne ne soit mort, mais il aurait pu y avoir des morts. Tu aurais pu mourir. Et c'était de ma faute ! J'ai été tellement stupide de continuer à écrire dans cet agenda. J'aurais du savoir, j'aurais du pouvoir m'arrêter... »

« Tu as fait une erreur. Tout le monde en fait. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec. Ma mère est morte pour me sauver ! Des fois, je m'en veux pour ça, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! C'était celle de Voldemort ! A cause de lui, je n'ai pas de parents. A cause de lui, je vis chez les Dursley ! A cause de lui, je n'ai jamais eu personne qui me dise qu'il m'aime ! » Il s'arrêta là. Il en avait dit plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui maintenant ? Qu'il était un petit garçon voulant une moman et un popa pour lui dire qu'ils aimaient leur petit Harrynouchet chéri.

Ginny releva les yeux vers lui, avec à nouveau une envie de pleurer. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, pas sur elle-même. Il savait quel genre de vie il avait avec les Dursley, mais elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement, que le 'survivant' était aussi le 'mal-aimé'. De ce que Harry lui avait dit, les Dursley lui auraient dit tout ce qui était dans son cauchemar. Elle voulait l'aider. Elle voulait hurler de toute sa voix qu'elle l'aimait, mais cela n'aurait pas marché. Il penserait qu'elle disait ça seulement pour qu'il se sente mieux. Mais des gens se préoccupaient d'Harry. Elle décida de dire : « Harry, il y a plein de monde qui s'inquiète pour toi ! »

« Tu veux dire, comme la plupart de ceux de l'école, qui pensaient que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard ! » demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître en colère.

Elle décida de ne pas tenir compte du fait qu'elle faisait ce dont il était accusé, et dit : « Non ! Je parle de Ron, d'Hermione, de mes parents, de moi. »

Les joues d'Harry rougirent légèrement. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il pensait que c'était bon à entendre. Il dit : « Je sais. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais, ce qui t'es arrivé était dû à Voldemort, et à Lucius Malefoy ! » Harry la comprenait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. « Tu étais seule. Tu avais 4 frères ici, et aucun n'avait de temps à te consacrer. L'un d'eux passait tout son temps avec moi, moi avec qui tu aurais voulu passer du temps. Tom avait du temps pour toi. Tom t'écoutais. »

« Tom m'utilisait. »

« Nous aurions du passer du temps avec toi, Ginny. Je suis désolé, Ginny. Je suis la raison pour laquelle nous ne l'avons pas fait. Je me suis senti mal à l'aise avec toi toute l'année. »

« Parce que mon crétin de frère a dit que j'avais le béguin pour toi. » Son visage baigné de larmes rosit légèrement, et elle rit tout bas. « Je pense, heu, je ne peux pas nier, surtout maintenant. Tu as sauvé ma vie, Harry. Cela signifie, heu, qu'il y a un lien entre nous. »

« Je l'ai entendu dire, » Dit Harry, en baissant les yeux, et en se sentant gêné à nouveau, « mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu me dois... »

« Je sais, Harry. Tu serais allé sauver n'importe-qui là-bas, sauf peut-être Malefoy, et tu ne voudrais pas entendre parler de récompense. C'est ce que tu es. Tu ne souhaites peut-être pas l'entendre, mais tu es mon héros. » Elle sourit malicieusement, et dit : « Je comprends que tu ne puisse pas t'en sortir avec moi tournant autour de toi pensant cela de toi. Je pourrais prétendre que je pense que tu es un sombre imbécile. »

« Je peux m'en sortir, » dit Harry rapidement, « je veux que tu passes du temps avec moi, heu , je veux dire nous. »

Ginny sembla un peu choqué. Elle demanda : « Avec toi ? En amis ? »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Harry de rougir. La voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il devrait dire : « Oui, vraiment ! » mais ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Il dit : « Oui, pour le moment. Plus tard, peut-être. Je ne suis pas sur. »

Elle leva un sourcil et lui demanda : « Pour le moment ? Tu n'es pas sur ? »

« Bien, tu as été honnête envers moi, donc je pense que je dois être honnête envers toi. »

« Cela semble bien », dit-elle incertaine.

« Ginny, » Harry prit une longue inspiration. « Je pense que tu es vraiment mignonne, mais je voudrais passer plus de temps avec toi avant de décider de ce que je ressent envers toi. » Au moment où il disait « tu es vraiment mignonne, » Ginny rougit encore plus. Il sourit et dit : « Après tout, ceci n'est que notre 2ème vraie conversation. Et la première était dans des circonstances vraiment mauvaises. »

« Hum, oui, je crois. »

« Ginny, » demanda Harry, en changeant de sujet.

« Oui. »

« Des fois, je fais des cauchemars sur Voldemort. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré l'an passé. Je rêve qu'il reprend son pouvoir, et que pour ça, il m'utilise. »

Ginny regarda au fond des yeux émeraudes de Harry et dit : « C'est compréhensible, quand on voit ce qu'il t'a fait : il a détruit ta famille, tenté de te tuer, et tout. »

« Et tes cauchemars sont compréhensibles, considérant ce qu'il t'a fait, » Harry lui sourit. « Je ne peux pas juste prendre ma baguette et effacer ta mémoire. Si tu continues à prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas vrai, cela va te détruire, et Voldemort aura gagné. »

Ginny fit un sourire sincère à Harry, et dit : « Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Harry regarda le lac, et remarqua qu'il commençait à faire sombre. Il regarda à nouveau Ginny, et dit : « Il se fait tard. Retour à la salle commune ? »

« OK. »

Harry se leva rapidement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle la prit. Après qu'elle se soit levée, ils commencèrent à marcher, sans se lâcher la main. Quand ils atteignirent le portrait de la grosse dame et que Harry prononça le mot de passe, ils se tenaient encore la main.

« Harry, Ginny, » la voix de Ron venait de la gauche de Harry. Il lâcha immédiatement la main de Ginny, et leva la tête vers son frère. Il jouait aux échecs avec une Hermione frustrée, qui se retourna pour regarder Harry et sourit.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise, et dit : « C'est la troisième partie que je perds contre Ron aujourd'hui, Harry. Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas contre lui maintenant ? »

« Je vais me coucher, » dit Ginny, avec, selon Harry, un peu de déprime dans la voix.

Harry dit : « En fait, Ron, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais t'emprunter ton échiquier pour jouer avec Ginny. » Il se tourna vers elle et dit : « Si tu veux. »

Ron regarda le visage de Ginny s'éclairer et se leva de sa chaise en lui l'offrant : « Bien sur, pas de problème. De toutes façons, j'ai assez joué pour aujourd'hui. » Ron et Hermione s'assirent non loin.

Ginny dit : « Bien sur, Harry, » et prit la chaise que Ron avait laissé libre pendant que Harry s'asseyait en face d'elle. Elle tapota légèrement l'échiquier avec sa baguette, et les pièces se replacèrent. A ce moment, Harry sut qu'il allait avoir une partie difficile. Ron encourageait Harry, tandis qu'Hermione supportait Ginny. Après avoir été rapidement mit « Échec et mat », il lui proposa 2 parties gagnantes.

Après s'être fait démolir 5 fois de suite, il admit ; « Je pense que tu es encore meilleur que Ron ! »

En riant, elle dit : « Où penses-tu que Ron ait appris à jouer ? » Harry pensa qu'elle avait un rire merveilleux.

« Hé ! » s'exclama Ron, « C'est moi qui t'ai appris ! »

« Si tu le dit, cher frangin. Prêt à le prouver ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, Harry. »

« Non, Ginny, » dit Harry, « Pas de problème. J'ai été assez humilié pour cette nuit. Ça sera drôle de voir Ron perdre, pour une fois. »

« Et je croyais que tu étais mon ami ? » dit Ron, le visage rouge, « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je vais la battre ! »

« Je suis ton ami, Ron, » dit Harry en riant avec Ginny et Hermione, « Je pense juste que Ginny est meilleure que toi aux échecs. »

« Toi aussi, Hermione ? Nous allons voir ça ! Ote-toi de là, Harry ! »

Harry et Hermione regardaient avec amusement, pendant que les maîtres d'échecs en décousaient. Plus le match avançait, plus Ron était frustré. Son visage était rouge, et ruisselait de sueur. De l'autre coté Harry voyait que Ginny rayonnait, paraissant de plus en plus confiante au fur et à mesure que le match avançait. Il pensa par devers lui : « Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique ! » pendant que la voix dans sa tête disait : « C'est la petite soeur de Ron ! Ce n'est qu'une fillette ! » Il raisonna alors en lui-même : « Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que moi. Pas un gros problème ! De toutes façons, juste par ce que je pense qu'elle est belle, cela ne signifie pas que je veuille sortir avec elle. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait cessé de s'intéresser au jeu, à la place, il fixait le sourire de Ginny. Soudain, il vit ses lèvres former les mots « Échec et mat, » et réalisa qu'elle avait gagné. Il dit : « Magnifique, Ginny ! J'aimerais savoir jouer comme ça ! »

Ron paraissait KO. Il dit : « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » se leva, et monta vers les dortoirs des garçons en murmurant quelque chose comme : « Je n'ai pas assez dormi, c'est cela. Et je dois être un peu malade, aussi... »

Hermione se leva en disant : « Beau travail, Ginny, » et « Bonne nuit vous deux, » et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles, laissant Harry et Ginny seuls.

« Tu es extraordinaire, Ginny. » dit Harry.

« Merci. » dit Ginny, ses joues rosissant légèrement. « C'est gentil de ta part. »

« Je le pense vraiment. C'est la première fois que je te regardais, heu, voyais être toi-même. »

Ginny rougit un peu plus et dit : « Je dois dire que je ne devais pas être très impressionnante, à laisser tout tomber, sortir de ma chambre en courant, et être incapable de parler. »

Harry sourit et dit : « Pour être honnête, tu semblais à peine plus intelligente que Croutard. Ron m'avait dit que tu était mieux que ça ; c'est juste que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais que sa parole pour le croire. »

Ginny dit : « Hé bien, c'était gentils à Ron de le dire, c'est agréable d'être capable de te parler. »

Harry dit : « Je suis heureux d'avoir pu finalement te rencontrer, toi la surprenante personne capable de massacrer Ron avec son propre jeu ! » Ginny rigola de cela, et Harry continua : « Tu sais, il se fait beaucoup de soucis à ton sujet. Il n'aime pas le montrer. Je pense que la plupart des garçons n'aiment pas montrer ce qu'ils ressentent. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle. Harry se demanda si elle voulait dire qu'elle savait que Ron se souciait d'elle, ou si c'était que les garçons ne montrent pas leurs sentiments, mais il n'eut pas d'occasion de le demander avant qu'elle se lève et dise : « Bonne nuit, Harry, je vais me coucher. »

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Hermione réveillèrent Harry quelques minutes plus tôt que d'habitude pour lui parler de Ginny dans la salle commune. Ils dirent que Ginny semblait beaucoup plus heureuse, et lui demandèrent si elle lui avait parlé de Tom Jedusor. Il dit que oui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en parler,ce qui énerva un peu Ron, mais Hermione était heureuse qu'il garde les secrets de Ginny. Il leur dit aussi qu'il avait invité Ginny à rester avec eux, ce que tous les 2 trouvèrent bien pensé. Ron signala que Ginny parlait beaucoup de Harry, ce qui fit rosir légèrement celui-ci, et Harry dit : « Oui, nous avons aussi parlé de ça. »

A ce moment, la voix de Ginny arriva des escaliers : « Bonjour. Vous parliez de moi ? »

Harry se tourna pour la regarder. Elle semblait fatiguée. Elle souriait, mais ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Harry se demanda si elle avait eu un autre cauchemar.

« Non ! » mentirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

« Bien sur, » dit Ginny. « Qu'a dit Harry ? »

Ron répondit : « Que ce que tu lui avais dit n'était pas nos affaires ! De la même façon que ce que Harry nous dit n'est pas tes affaires ! »

« Ce sont les affaires de Ginny si nous parlons d'elle, » dit Hermione en jetant un mauvais regard à Ron. « Nous lui avons demandé parce que nous nous inquiétons pour toi, Ginny. Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas nous dire quoique tu ais dit. Honnêtement, Harry a gardé tes secrets. »

« Je pense que c'est bon, mais je n'aime pas que les gens mettent leurs nez dans mes affaires ! »

« Ginny, » dit Harry, « On peut parler ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry se leva et lui murmura dans l'oreille : « Tu as l'air fatiguée ? Tu as fait un autre cauchemar ? »

Ginny cessa son faux sourire et dit sur un ton fort : « Oui, Harry, on peut parler, » tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Harry la suivit. Ils allèrent au même endroit que la veille.

Quand ils furent assis, Harry demanda : « Tu fais toujours le même cauchemar ? »

« Non, Harry, il était légèrement différent. Cette fois, j'ai rêvé de ce qui est vraiment arrivé, jusqu'au moment où tu m'a entouré de tes bras. Nos yeux se sont rencontrés, et tu m'as, heu, ben... »

« Embrassée ? » suggéra un Harry rouge tomate.

Ginny devint d'un magenta très sombre et dit : « Heu, oui. Je ne me suis pas réveillée en pleurant, remarque. »

« Hé bien, heu, » Harry cherchait quelque chose à dire.

Ginny sourit réellement et dit : « Tu sembles juste un petit peu plus intelligent que Croutard. »

« Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Tu veux que je te mente, ou que je profite de toi. »

« Non. Non, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu me mentes. Je ne suis pas non plus un musicien qui joue chanson après chanson en espérant que finalement les auditeurs vont en entendre un et applaudir. Tu sais ce que je ressens envers toi, et je ne pense pas que j'attendrais 5 ans avant de savoir ce que tu ressens envers moi. Peut-être y a-t-il des choses pour lesquelles nous sommes trop jeunes. Mais nous pouvons être ensemble, et grandir ensemble ! Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait 12 ans. Si ensuite tu décides que je ne te plais pas, nous pourrons nous séparer. »

Harry la regarda pensivement pendant une minute pendant qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Finalement, il dit : « Demain, nous rentrons chez nous. Les Dursley ne m'autoriseront pas à aller voir qui que ce soit. Le mieux que je puisse espérer, ce sont des lettres, mais l'été dernier, je n'ai même pas eu le droit d'utiliser Hedwige. Même si nous sortions ensemble, nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble. S'il te plaît, peux-tu me laisser l'été pour réfléchir à ça ? Tu aura la réponse avant la reprise des cours. Et si ta famille viens à nouveau me sauver, j'aurais une réponse avant la rentrée. »

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement heureuse de cette réponse, mais qu'elle l'acceptait. Elle dit : « OK, Harry. Je pense que tu as raison au sujet des Dursley. Je t'attendrais cet été. »

« Merci, » dit Harry. « Il y a une chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi en m'attendant. »

Ginny semblait impatiente, et elle dit : « Quoi ? Que me veux-tu ? Pas de problème ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry sourit et dit : « Tu peux dire à Ron que nous sortons ensemble, et voir comment il le prend. »

« Tu veux que je dise à Ron que nous, que nous sortons ensemble. Tu veux dire que tu t'es décidé ? »

« Oui, Ginny, mais je ne blaguait pas au sujet des Dursley. Je ne serais pas surpris de ne pas pouvoir te contacter de l'été. »

« Je comprends, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne le dis pas toi-même à Ron, » dit Ginny.

Harry parut surpris et s'exclama : « Il risque de me tuer ! »

Ginny dit : « Quoi ? Tu as peur de le dire à Ron ? Tu t'es battu contre un basilic ! Tu as affronté Voldemort ! Mais tu as peur d'affronter Ron ? »

Harry sourit et dit : « On dirait Hermione ! »

Ginny demanda : « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il lui avait été dit de lui parler. Il dit : « Heu, je, j'étais nerveux au sujet de quelque chose récemment, et elle m'a fait un discours dans ce genre. De toutes façons, allons-y. Nous allons aller le voir maintenant, et lui dire. »

« D'accord, Harry, mais tu ne voudrais pas m'embrasser avant ? »

Environ une heure plus tard, la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors s'ouvrit sur Harry et Ginny qui se tenaient la main. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et virent Ron et Hermione assis près du feu. Ron avait un mug de chocolat chaud fumant dans sa main gauche. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, sourirent, et se dirigèrent droit sur Ron et Hermione sans se lâcher la main.

Harry dit : « Ron, Hermione, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose. »

Hermione sourit, et Ron dit : « Quoi ? Ou étiez-vous pendant le petit déjeuner ? Ginny, est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qui te pose problème ? » Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, étouffant un rire.

Ginny dit : « Non, Ron, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Nous pensions juste que vous deux devriez être les premiers à savoir que Harry et moi sortons ensemble. »

« QUOI ! OUCH ! » A ce moment, Ron était en train de lever son mug pour prendre une gorgée. Il en renversa accidentellement le con tenu sur ses genoux. Il sauta de sa chaise, pendant que Harry, Ginny et Hermione faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas rire. Ron vit Hermione pointer sa baguette vers son entrejambe, et il propulsa ses mains devant en criant : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Hermione rougit légèrement et dit : « Je voulais juste, heu, te rafraîchir, heu, un peu. Désolée. » Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains et commença à dupliquer la couleur des cheveux de Ron.

Le visage de Ron était d'un beau rouge vif Gryffondor. Il dit : « Non, c'est bon. Ne t'en soucie pas ! Je vais changer de pantalon. »

Ginny dit : « Quel est le problème, Ron ? Tu espérais un sortilège d'agrandissement ? »

Ron se cacha le visage dans les mains pendant que Harry et Ginny explosaient de rire.

Quand ils eurent fini de rire et que Ron eut changé de pantalon, ils s'assirent en face les uns des autres. Ron demanda : « Étiez-vous sérieux quand vous parliez de sortir ensemble ? »

« Oui. » Harry et Ginny avaient répondu ensemble.

Harry dit : « Nous n'allons pas vraiment sortir ensemble jusqu'à ce que je revienne de chez les Dursley, mais, oui, nous sommes ensemble. »

Ron sembla très sérieux. Il demanda : « Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà, heu, vous savez, embrassé ? » Harry et Ginny rougirent brutalement, et même Ron pouvait comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Ron semblait furieux. Il hurla : « HARRY ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Profiter de ma soeur , Je vais... »

« LA FERME RON ! » hurla Ginny, « Si il avait voulu profiter de moi, il aurait pu le faire n'importe quand cette année. C'était mon idée de l'embrasser ! »

« Et il n'était que trop heureux de te rendre service. Harry, tu sais qu'elle est vulnérable émotionnelle ment et qu'elle a besoin d'aide ! Je te faisais confiance ! » Il bondit sur ses pieds, et sortit sa baguette magico-scotchée en la pointant vers Harry.

Ginny cria : « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Faire mourir Harry de rire pendant que tu cracheras à nouveau des limaces ? »

« Très drôle », cria Ron, « Bien, je pars ! Je croyais que tu étais mon ami ! J'aurais du te laisser avec les Dursley... »

A ce moment-là, Hermione, qui était restée tranquille, essayant de ne pas participer à la dispute, ne put se retenir. Elle hurla sur Ron : « SI TU AVAIS FAIT Ça, TA SOEUR SERAIT MORTE MAINTENANT, ET VOLDEMORT SERAIT DE RETOUR ! »

Ron sursauta en entendant le nom et dit : « Do nous devrions juste donner notre soeur au grand, fameux, riche Harry Potter ! »

Harry se fâcha alors. Il bondit de son siège et cria à Ron : « Tu sais quoi ? Nous ne te demandions pas ta permission ! Nous pensions juste que nous devions te le dire ! C'est ce que nous venons de faire ! Ne me parle plus avant d'être prêt à arrêter d'être un crétin ! Ginny, Hermione, à plus. »

Ginny se leva et dit : « Harry, attend-moi ! » Elle jeta son plus noir regard sur Ron, dit au revoir à Hermione, attrapa la main d'Harry, et sortit avec lui. Après avoir harassé Ron pendant des heures (quand ils ne s'embrassaient pas), Harry dit : « Ça doit être l'heure du repas à présent. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je meurs de faim. » Comme les 2 avaient manqué le petit déjeuner, Ginny était d'accord, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le grand hall. Ils arrivèrent avec environ 10 minutes d'avance, et s'assirent.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait réussi à calmer quelque peu Ron, lui rappelant quel bon ami Harry était, et que sa soeur l'adorait depuis longtemps. Elle lui rappela aussi que Ginny avait été plus heureuse ces quelques derniers jours que depuis longtemps, et que Harry ne ferait rien qui puisse la blesser. Elle lui demanda ensuite qui il préférait la voir embrasser plutôt qu'Harry, ce à quoi il ne put rien répondre. Elle lui suggéra alors d'arriver en avance pour le déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall avec environ 5 minutes d'avance.

Hermione regardait Ron en disant : « Je me demande ce que nous allons avoir pour... »

« Espèce de salaud ! »

« Quoi ! » cria Hermione, clairement choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ron l'ignora complètement, et dit : « Je vais le tuer ! »

Hermione se tourna pour voir Harry et Ginny s'embrasser passionnément, et Ron marchant sur eux poings fermés. Hermione vit clairement que Harry ne voyait pas Ron arriver, pas plus qu'il n'aurait remarqué un troll marchant dans le hall. Ron risquait de blesser Harry, et de le regretter ensuite. Sans oublier qu'elle était du coté d'Harry. Elle sortit sa baguette, la dirigea vers Ron, et dit : « Petrificus totalus. » Les bras de Ron se collèrent à son coté. Ses jambes se soudèrent. Son corps complètement rigide, il tituba là où il était, avant de tomber face contre terre, raide comme la justice. Il atterrit juste à quelques pas d'Harry. Le bruit de sa chute sembla ramener Harry et Ginny sur Terre. Harry regarda Ron, puis Hermione. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie.

« Que lui a-t-elle fait ? » chuchota Ginny.

« Le maléfice du saucisson », dit misérablement Harry. « Je pense qu'il allait me tuer, mais qu'Hermione l'a arrêté. »

« Mlle Granger », fit la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall, « j'ai vu cela ! Je suis surprise ! Comment avez-vous pu attaquer votre ami comme ça ? Par derrière, rien de moins. Si l'année n'avait pas été finie, vous auriez perdu 50 points, et je vous aurait mis une retenue. »

Hermione courut vers le professeur McGonagall, qui était en train de sortir sa baguette pour dépétrifier Ron, qui ne pouvait pas bouger, mais voyait clairement le sol et entendait chaque mot.

« Professeur, » haletât Hermione, « Je suis désolée. C'est juste un jeu dans lequel nous nous surprenons les uns les autres, pas vrai Harry. » Elle jeta à Harry un regard qui disait clairement que s'il n'approuvait pas, il se recevrait lui aussi un maléfice du saucisson.

« Oui, professeur. Nous nous entraînons à la défense contre les forces du mal. C'était son tour. Nous n'avons impliqué personne d'autre. »

« Après, c 'était à moi », ajouta Ginny, souriante, « J'allais stupéfixer Harry ! »

« Nous allons bien voir, » dit McGonagall, avant de pointer sa baguette sur Ron et de le dépétrifier.

Ron dit : « Bien joué, Hermione, mieux même que le sortilège de 'mange-limaces' que je t'ai envoyé il y a un moment. » Hermione frissonna à ce mensonge, mais ne dit rien.

« Donc c'est bien vrai, M Weasley, que vous vous entraîniez à la défense contre les forces du mal ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« Oui. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, si vous pensez encore qu'il est nécessaire de vous entraîner, je suggère que vous ouvriez un club de duel l'an prochain. D'ici là, par contre, l'entraînement est fini. »

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione dirent à l'unisson, avec de faux airs sérieux sur leurs visages : « Oui, professeur. »

Une fois le professeur hors de portée d'oreilles, Hermione siffla à Ron : « Qu'allais-tu faire ? »

Ron siffla en retour : « Rien de très sérieux : juste séparer sa tête du reste de son corps, pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le club des cavaliers sans tête. Embrasser ma soeur de cette façon, en pleine vue de tout le monde ! »

« Oh, grandis un peu, Ron, » dirent ensemble Hermione et Ginny.

Hermione dit alors : « Tu ne te souviens pas de ce sont nous parlions dans la salle commune ? Tu dois laisser Ginny prendre ses propres décisions ! Je te connais. Si elle cesse de sortir avec Harry et se met à embrasser un autre garçon, tu vas le tuer aussi, non ? Tu ne peux pas attaquer tous ceux qu'elle décide d'embrasser ! Tu dois accepter le fait qu'elle est une fille, avec des sentiments ordinaires. Et Harry est un garçon, avec des sentiments ordinaires. »

« D'accord, » cria Ron, « Mais ne me demandez pas d'aimer ça ! » Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry et Ginny, et dit d'un ton beaucoup moins fort : « Désolé d'avoir perdu la tête, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude. Il va me falloir du temps pour m'y habituer. Je vais essayer de ne pas interférer, mais, Harry. »

« Oui, Ron. »

« Si tu fais du mal à ma soeur, je te tue. »

« Je sais, Ron. »

Les 4 passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble .A chaque fois que Harry et Ginny se touchaient (mains tenues, bras passé sur l'épaule) Ron semblait agité, mais il ne dit rien. Le lendemain, ils s'assirent ensemble dans le Poudlard express. Après avoir quitté le quai 9 ¾, Harry entendit la voix de l'oncle Vernon crier : « Te voilà, garçon ! Ça a pris trop de temps ! Allons-y. »

Automatiquement, Harry dit : « Oui, oncle Vernon, j'arr... »

A ce moment, Ginny s'était glissée près de Harry, et l'avait embrassé. C'était un tout petit baiser, mais il lui apporta un sourire sur le visage. Ginny dit alors : « Au revoir, Harry, à bientôt. »

« Au revoir, Ginny, » dit Harry en rougissant et en la saluant machinalement de la main.

« J'attends, garçon, » cria l'oncle Vernon en prenant le bras de Harry et en le poussant devant lui pour quitter la gare. « Ainsi, tu as une petite amie, hein ? N'espère pas la voir cet été ! Si ELLE se montre à la maison, je lui claquerais la porte sur le visage ! Tu m'entends, garçon ? On peut espérer qu'elle aura un autre petit ami d'ici la fin de l'été. Elle semble taquine, celle-là ! » Oncle Vernon continuait à parler, mais Harry n'avait pas écouté un seul mot. Il pensait juste à ce baiser, et à combien il attendait le suivant. Ça allait être un très long été.


	2. Le chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 2 : Le chemin de Traverse

Commence quand Harry se réveille au chaudron baveur, dans « Le prisonnier d'Azkaban », chapitre 4.

Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre du chaudron baveur, le dernier jour des vacances d'été, un peu déçu de ne pas encore avoir vu Ginny, mais heureux de savoir qu'il la verrait au moins le lendemain dans le Poudlard Express. Il se rappela aussi que Ron et Hermione lui manquaient, mais sa petite amie lui manquait plus. Il n'avait eu de nouvelle de personne depuis son arrivée à bord du magicobus quelques semaines auparavant, et il se demandait comment elle, heu ils, allaient. Il savait que les Weasley étaient en Égypte, mais ils devaient être revenus à la maison maintenant. Il savaient qu'ils ne voudraient pas faire manquer le début des cours à leurs enfants pour des vacances. Il avait apprécié ces dernières semaines de liberté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il les aurait encore plus appréciées si Ginny avait été avec lui. Souriant, il se tourna vers une pile de lettres sur la table de nuit près de son lit et attrapa la première pour la relire pour la millionième fois.

« Cher Harry,

Salut, Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que les Dursley t'autorisent au moins à utiliser Hedwige !

Ma famille m'a vu t'embrasser à la gare hier, et a immédiatement commencé à me poser des questions à ce sujet. Mes parents semblent heureux de ce fait. Percy a commencé à dire que je me comportais 'mal', jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle que je les avait aperçu avec Pénélope, et que je le menace d'en parler à nos parents. Celui lui a immédiatement fermé sa grande bouche ! Les jumeaux ont commencé à me harceler à ce sujet, et, malheureusement, je n'ai rien pour les faire chanter, POUR L'INSTANT. Pour tout dire, tout est normal ici. C'est mieux que d'être prise en pitié pour ce qui est arrivé.

J'ai eu un autre cauchemar la nuit dernière. J'ai rêvé que les Dursley t'avaient enfermé, disant que tu n'avais pas le droit de vivre, et que tu ne reviendrais pas à l'école. Tu me manques vraiment ! J'aimerais que tu puisse venir chez nous cet été.

Réponds-moi vite !

Je t'aime,

Ginny. »

C'était la première lettre qu'il avait reçu d'elle, quelques jours après être revenu à la maison. Il pensait qu'Errol s'était perdu en chemin. Il avait envoyé sa réponse avec Hedwige, demandant à Ginny de l'utiliser pour répondre, et renvoyé Errol sans rien. Il avait beaucoup correspondu avec elle pendant tout l'été. Elle lui avait raconté ses journées, se glissant pour prendre les balais de ses frères pour s'entraîner à voler, allant se baigner proche, et tout ce qui se passait au Terrier. Il lui répondait sur comment ses journées avec les Dursley se passaient. Ses lettres à elle le rendaient heureux, mais il craignait que les siennes ne la rendent triste. Il en avait parlé dans sa quatrième lettre, à quoi elle avait répondu : « Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mes lettres te rendent un peu heureux. Ça me rend aussi heureuse que tu veuilles bien me raconter comment les Dursley te traitent, et que tu partages ce que tu ressens avec moi. N'essaie même pas de commencer à me dire ce que tu crois que je voudrais que tu me dises ! Ce que je veux entendre de toi, c'est la vérité ! » Après ça, il décida de continuer à lui dire la vérité. Il avait été heureux de découvrir que les Weasley avaient gagné le grand prix des Gallions, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour eux de dépenser tout l'argent pour des vacances, plutôt que d'acheter des choses dont ils avaient besoin, comme des nouveaux vêtements, des livres, etc. M Weasley aurait peut-être même pu acheter une nouvelle voiture. Harry, lui avait évité de dépenser tout son argent. Néanmoins, il gardait ces pensées pour lui, et espérait qu'ils avaient fait un bon voyage. Pour son anniversaire, il avait reçu des cadeaux de Hagrid (le livre mordeur), Hermione (le kit d'entretien pour balais), Ron (un scrutoscope de poche), et Ginny. Elle lui avait envoyé une photo encadrée d'elle en robe. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle souriait, clignait de l'oeil, ou lui envoyait des baisers. En bas du cadre argenté, les mots « Je t'aime ! » étaient écris en grosses lettres dorées. La carte qu'elle avait envoyée disait : « J'espère que tu ne trouves pas ça nul ou stupide, mais je voulais être la première personne à te dire que je t'aime, et je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies ! ». Elle l'avait ému, et il le lui avait dit dans sa réponse, en même temps qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Ils avaient continué à s'écrire jusqu'à ce que la tante Marge arrive, et qu'il avait envoyé Hedwige en sécurité chez les Weasley. Quand Hedwige était arrivée au chaudron baveur sans message, il avait été surpris. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait envoyer Hedwige, sachant qu'il n'était pas autorisé à quitter le chemin de Traverse, et donc, il n'avait pas envoyé de lettre à Ginny. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas furieuse contre lui. Il reposa la lettre, et prit la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyé, et sourit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de quitter son lit pour attaquer une nouvelle journée. Il se leva, s'habilla, alla jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à l'éclair de feu, et était en train de se demander où il allait manger quand quelqu'un cria son nom et qu'il se retourna.

« Harry, HARRY ! »

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, assis à la terrasse de Florian Fortarome, Ron et Ginny semblant couverts de tâches de rousseur, Hermione très bronzée, et les trois lui faisant de grands signes.

Après avoir discuté de ce qui s'était passé avec la tante Marge, que Ron et Ginny trouvaient très amusant alors qu'Hermione semblait désapprouver, Harry leur demanda si ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Quand Hermione signala qu'elle voulait un hibou, et que Ron avait besoin de faire ausculter Croutard, Harry vit une opportunité. Il les amena vers la boutique des créatures magiques, et dit que Ginny et lui les retrouveraient plus tard. Ginny rougit, Hermione sourit, et Ron roula des yeux.

Après que Hermione ait entraîné Ron, Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras, l'embrassa et dit : « Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi ! », dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Bien, bien », dit une voix familière et haïe depuis l'autre coté de la rue. Ils se séparèrent, et Harry se retourna pour voir un grand garçon maigre entouré de ses deux gorilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? » cria Harry pendant que Drago Malefoy s'approchait.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention, Potter, embrasser la maîtresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça », dit Malefoy avec un ricanement.

Pendant qu'il prenait sa baguette, Harry, qui avait un air de pure haine sur le visage, se mit devant Ginny et cria : « Comme OSE-tu l'appeler comme ça ! »

Drago sourit et dit : « Je suppose que le stupide fils d'une sang-de-bourbe ne peux pas le comprendre, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas perdre ce qu'il... Possède. Et moi non plus ! »

Harry savait que ce que Drago « possédait », c'était Dobby, et ne se souciait pas de ce que Malefoy en disait. Mais il avait juste dit que Voldemort possédait Ginny. Drago allait payer pour ça ! Harry leva sa baguette, et se préparait à effacer d'un maléfice le sourire du visage de Drago, quand Ginny lui chuchota de derrière : « Tu as déjà des ennuis, laisse-moi m'en occuper. » Harry baissa sa baguette et vit Drago sourire une fraction de seconde avant le début du maléfice. Le visage de Malefoy commença à s'agrandir, ses yeux sortirent de sa tête, sa bouche s'étira jusqu'à devenir trop étroite pour parler – il était en train de gonfler comme un ballon monstrueux, son estomac sortant de sa ceinture, chacun de ses doigts gonflant comme un saucisson.

« MALEFOY ! » hurlèrent Crabbe et Goyle comme le corps de Drago commençait à s'envoler. Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent, puis les baguettes de Harry et Ginny, et s'enfuirent en courant.

Harry resta choqué un moment, puis explosa de rire. Ginny dit alors : « Harry, allons-y », et elle l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la ménagerie magique où Ron et Hermione étaient allés.

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de problèmes pour ça », dit Harry, qui riait encore.

« Ce ne sera clairement pas aussi grave que de la magie devant des moldus. En plus, tu penses que Drago admettra s'être fait rabaisser de cette manière par une fille plus jeune que lui ? » Dit Ginny avec un petit rire de gorge.

« Je t'aime, Ginny », dit Harry avec un air sérieux dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi », répondit Ginny en mettant ses mains dans celles de Harry.

« Et comment as-tu appris à faire ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« Hé bien, après avoir entendu que tu l'avais fait, j'ai trouvé ça si drôle que j'ai cherché à apprendre le sort. Je mourrais d'envie de l'essayer, en plus ! »

« Je pense qu'il faudra que tu remercies Drago, si il redescend un jour », dit Harry, en montrant le personnage flottant de plus en plus haut dans le ciel comme un ballon gonflé à l'hélium.

« C'est Malefoy là-haut ? » Demanda la voix de Ron derrière eux. Il se massait la tête.

« Oui, c'est bien lui ! », dit Harry en riant. « Je me demande ce qui s'est passé. Ginny et moi avions une conversations agréable avec lui quand il a commencé à s'éloigner en flottant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé ! »

Ron rit : « Je sais que c'est drôle, et même très drôle, et je suis sur qu'il l'avait mérité, mais tu ne devrais pas chercher les problèmes... ainsi. » Il explosa alors de rire.

Harry dit : « Honnêtement, ce n'est pas moi, Ron ! »

« Qui, alors ? »

« Moi », se vanta Ginny. « Il l'avait mérité, et je ne regrette pas ! Il a dit que j'étais... Que j'étais » Ginny baissa alors les yeux.

Harry serra un peu plus sa main et dit : « Il a dit qu'elle était une possession de Voldemort. » Il releva le visage de Ginny vers lui avec sa main libre, la regarda dans les yeux et dit : « Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Ginny ! Ne pense jamais que c'est vrai ! »

« Bien sur que non, Ginny ! Qui se soucie de ce que dit cette ordure ! » Dit Ron. Puis Ron sourit et dit : « Il faudra que l'un d'entre vous m'apprenne ce sort ! » Ils rirent tous pendant une minute, puis Ron dit : « Venez, nous devons aller à la ménagerie magique. » Quand ils l'atteignirent, Hermione en sortit, mais elle ne portait pas un hibou. Ses bras étaient solidement serrés autour d'un énorme chat roux. « Tu as acheté ce monstre ? » Dit Ron, machoire pendante.


	3. Une nuit sans sommeil

Chapitre 3 : Une nuit sans sommeil

Commence dans : le prisonnier d'Azkaban, entre les chapitres 5 et 6

Harry ne voyait rien, mais il sentait que quelque chose allait mal. Il transpirait, et ressentait un terrible besoin de hurler. Il y avait un intrus dans la maison, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il entendit une femme pousser un hurlement désespéré, et soudain, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Quelques secondes après, une baguette visait son front, et il vit un éclair vert.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et s'assit immédiatement pour regarder autour de lui. Il était dans son lit à baldaquins, à Poudlard. A en juger par le noir dehors, on était au milieu de la nuit. Il venait juste de faire un cauchemar. Sa respiration se ralentit, pendant qu'il se rappelait les évènements de la veille.

Il s'était réveillé au chaudron baveur, avait mangé avec les Weasley, prit une voiture du ministère jusqu'à la gare de King's cross. Il n'avait pas pu passer trop de temps avec Ginny : en fait, ils n'étaient même pas montés dans la même voiture. Le voyage en train avait aussi été désagréable. Le professeur Lupin dormait dans le seul compartiment libre qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Pas qu'il se plaigne de la présence du professeur, mais la présence de celui-ci n'encourageait pas à embrasser sa petite amie. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait fini par lui dire, ainsi qu'à ses 2 meilleurs amis, qu'un tueur le cherchait. Ajoutant à ça l'attaque de détraqueur sur le train, il souhaitait avoir pris la Ford Anglia volante, comme l'année précédente. Il échangerait un détraqueur contre le saule cogneur sans hésiter. « Le détraqueur », pensa-t-il. « C'est là que j'ai déjà entendu ces cris ! Formidable, non seulement cette créature me fait m'évanouir devant ma petite amie, mais en plus elle me donne des cauchemars ! »

Il décida qu'il avait besoin de marcher, et donc, il s'habilla silencieusement, avant d se faufiler en bas des escaliers, avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur le bras.

Il marcha vers la porte cachée derrière un portrait, enroula sa cape autour de lui, et entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Il chercha l'origine de la voix, et vit une jolie rousse assise devant le feu. Il enleva sa cape et dit : « Ginny ? »

« Oui, Harry, c'est moi, » dit-elle tranquillement en se levant de sa chaise et se dirigeant tranquillement vers lui. « Que fais-tu ? Est-ce que c'est une cape d'invisibilité ? »

« Oui, Ginny, c'est une cape d'invisibilité. Elle appartenait à mon père. J'allais juste faire un petit tour. Tu viens avec moi ? »

« C'est contraire au règlement de l'école », dit-elle en souriant malicieusement, « tu es sur que nous tiendrons à 2 dessous ? »

« Bien sur. Je me suis souvent caché dessous avec Ron et Hermione. Viens, Ginny. Tu m'as tant manqué cet été, et je n'ai presque pas pu passer de temps avec toi hier. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'entoura de ses bras, et dit : « OK .»

Harry entoura la cape autour d'eux, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand il se séparèrent à la recherche de l'air, il sourit et dit : « J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser quelqu'un sous cette cape. Viens. » Pour un observateur extérieur, la porte parut s'ouvrir seule, puis se refermer.

« Waouh, Harry ! » murmura Ginny comme ils marchaient dans le château, « c'est génial ! Nous sommes les maîtres du château maintenant ! Nous pouvons aller où nous voulons ! »

« Chut ! » chuchota Harry. « On peut encore nous entendre ! Nous devons faire attention que personne ne nous attrape avant que nous soyons dans un endroit plus sur. Comme la classe d'enchantements. La porte n'est jamais fermée à clef. »

Peu de temps après, la porte de la classe d'enchantements parut s'ouvrir et se fermer toute seule.

Ginny et Harry, toujours cachés sous la cape, se dirigèrent vers le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. « Devons-nous enlever la cape, Harry ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'ils s'asseyaient face à face sur des coussins.

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Harry avec un sourire méchant sur le visage, « pour 2 raisons.La première,c 'est que quelqu'un pourrait regarder dans la pièce, la deuxième, c'est que j'aime être sous la cape avec toi. » Il l'embrassa doucement, et elle approfondit le baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arrêta le baiser et dit : « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu survivre tout l'été sans ça. »

Ginny prit un air très sérieux et dit : « Je crois que le stress causé par le manque d'embrassades s'est manifesté en te faisant gonfler ta tante Marge. Si ton oncle Vernon t'avait autorisé à venir me rendre visite et m'embrasser pour faire baisser la tension en toi, cela ne se serait jamais produit. »

Harry rigola et demanda : « Comment peux-tu dire ça en gardant un air sérieux ? »

Gardant toujours son air sérieux, Ginny expliqua : « Si tu veux garder une réputation d'ange parfait, d'être toujours le précieux bébé de ta maman, tu dois apprendre à mentir avec un visage sérieux quand tu implique tes frères dans toutes les bêtises que tu as faites. »

Harry rit fort cette fois, et dit : « J'aurais voulu venir avec vous en Égypte ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! »

« Ron et moi l'avons suggéré tous les 2, mais nous n'aurions pas pu rester aussi longtemps si tu avais été avec nous. Maman et papa voulaient rester aussi longtemps que possible. »

« J'aurais pu payer ma part ! » dit Harry, « J'espère qu'ils ne pensent pas que je suis un pique-assiettes ! »

« Un pique-assiettes ? Non, Harry, mes parents ne pensent que du bien de toi, surtout depuis que tu m'as sauvée. Ils auraient honte de te demander de payer ta part ! Ils considèrent que tu fais partie de la famille. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sourit, et dit : « Peut-être, un jour, tu le seras vraiment. » et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Harry devint écarlate.

Pour changer de sujet, Harry demanda : « Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la salle commune, en fait ? »

Cela effaça le sourire de Ginny. « Je préfère ne pas en parler. »

« Ginny », dit Harry en lui prenant la main avec un air soucieux sur le visage, « C'est moi, Harry. Tu peux tout me dire. As-tu fait un autre cauchemar ? »

« Non, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je pensais à ce que j'ai vu quand le détraqueur était dans notre compartiment. »

Harry frissonna t dit : « J'ai certainement prouvé quel grand 'héros' est ce sacré 'survivant', n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé que tu ais du admirer ton 'courageux héros' tourner de l'oeil ainsi. Je... »

« Arrête, Harry ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pour moi, tu es toujours le tueur de basilique qui m'a sauvé de Tom, et tu le seras toujours ! Et, plus important, je t'aime ! Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu as dit que tu avais entendu crier. »

« Oui, mais Ron a dit que personne n'a crié. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu crier, Harry, mais j'ai entendu rire, un rire très familier ! J'ai entendu Tom rire de moi, me disant que j'allais mourir et qu'il allait te tuer. »

« Mon Dieu », dit Harry. « Mais comment... »

« Je l'ai demandé au professeur Lupin aujourd'hui après la fête. Il a dit que les détraqueurs te forcent à revivre les pires moments de ta vie. Pour moi, c'était la chambre des secrets, mais pour toi, c'était autre chose. » Elle le regarda amoureusement dans les yeux, et dit : « Harry, je pense que ce que tu as entendu, c'était... »

« ma mère en train de se faire tuer par Voldemort. » Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, et dit : « Probablement. C'est pour ça que je me suis réveillé cette nuit. J'ai fait un cauchemar à ce sujet. Je l'ai entendu la tuer, mais je ne pouvait rien y faire. »

« Tu avais un an, Harry ! »

« Je sais. Puis il a tourné sa baguette vers moi. J'ai vu un éclair de lumière verte, et je me suis réveillé. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de descendre. Pour essayer de... Chut ! »

A ce moment, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, et 2 garçons identiques, avec des cheveux roux et des sourires jumeaux, entrèrent dans la pièce, un d'entre eux tenant un vieux parchemin, et le regardant intensément. Harry l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Méfait accompli », pendant que l'autre marchait droit vers là où lui et Ginny se cachaient sous la cape. Cette personne leva sa main, cherchant à tâtons autour de lui, avant de finalement attraper la cape, et de la leur enlever.

L'intrus paru choqué et dit : « Ginevra Weasley, comment peux-tu déshonorer notre famille ainsi, te glisser ainsi partout... »

« C'est notre boulot », dit l'autre jumeau, « tu es supposé être le parfait petit ange de maman. Et toi, Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru... » A ce moment, le visage de Harry devint magenta, pendant qu'il examinait studieusement les pavé du sol.

« La ferme, Fred ! » dit Ginny, son regard jetant des dagues à ses frères, « toi aussi, George ! Que faites-vous là, à part essayer de recevoir un sort ? »

Fred et George prirent de concert une expression moqueuse et concernée, et dirent ensemble : « Nous défendons l'honneur de notre bébé de soeur ! »

« Quelqu'un doit le faire », ajouta Fred avec un sourire.

« Nous allions à la cuisine pour un en-cas de minuit », dit George.

« Quand nous avons pensé à regarder si nous ne voyions personne en train de s'embrasser dans cette pièce. »

« Vous saviez que nous étions là », dit Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des jumeaux. « Vous avez tâtonné pour trouver ma cape ! Comment saviez-vous ? »

« Nos secrets nous appartiennent ! » dirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix. « Allez vous embrasser dans la salle commune. »

Harry dit : « Nous ne nous... »

« Sur », dit George. « Rappelle-toi juste que si tu fais du mal à notre soeur... »

« Nous pouvons te trouver n'importe où à Poudlard, cape d'invisibilité ou pas ! » finit Fred.

Ayant dit cela les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce, et Harry aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un des deux dire quelque chose comme « nos intentions sont mauvaises. »

Il se tourna vers Ginny et dit : « Nous devrions y aller. »

Elle hocha la tête comme Harry entourait la cape autour d'eux. Ginny sourit et dit : « Nous devrions suivre leur conseil, tu sais. »

« Que conseil ? » demanda Harry l'air surpris.

Ginny prit à nouveau son visage le plus sérieux et dit : « Ils nous ont conseillé de 'aller nous embrasser dans la salle commune', et c'est exactement ce que nous devrions faire. »

Les deux riaient pendant qu'ils approchaient de la porte, déterminés à suivre le conseil des jumeaux à la lettre.


	4. Halloween

Désolé du retard, m'ais c'est pas si facile de traduire une fanfic, même quand on parle anglais couramment..

Chapitre 4 : Halloween

Commence dans : Le prisonnier d'Azkaban, chapitre 8

Le matin d'halloween, Harry se réveilla avec les autres et descendit déjeuner, se sentant légèrement déçu de ne pouvoir visiter Pré-au-lard, mais heureux de pouvoir passer toute la journée avec Ginny. Ils avaient décidé de passer la journée à faire tout, sauf leurs devoirs. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de programme : ils feraient ce qu'ils voudraient (sans se faire renvoyer), se promenant dans le château et le parc. Ils avaient même prévu un pique-nique à leur endroit préféré, vers le lac. Au petit déjeuner, Ron et Hermione promirent de leur rapporter des bonbons de chez Honeydukes, et ils quittèrent le château, promettant d'être de retour pour la fête du soir. Ginny et Harry décidèrent de faire quelques parties d'échec, et ils se dirigèrent donc main dans la main vers la salle commune.

Après avoir été battu 3 fois de suite, Harry dit : « Je crois que ta supériorité aux échecs ne fait aucun doute, Ginny. On peut faire autre chose maintenant ? »

Ginny sourit, et dit légèrement : « Mauvais perdant. Si tu insistes. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est que 10 heure, mais je pensais que nous pourrions aller vers le lac avec notre panier pique-nique maintenant. Ça nous donnerait du temps pour parler. C'est dur d'avoir du temps pour ça sans se glisser discrètement de nuit dans le château. »

Ginny gloussa et dit : « Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave. Je souhaite juste que nous le fassions plus souvent. » Elle prit alors une expression soucieuse, regarda Harry dans les yeux, et demanda : « Il y a quelque chose en particulier dont tu veux me parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'aime juste être seul avec toi, pas seulement pour s'embrasser, mais vraiment pour te parler. » Harry lui prit la main et dit : « Ça me manque. »

Ginny serra sa main et dit : « OK, Harry ; Ça me manque aussi. Allons-y. Mais pouvons-nous passer par la volière ? Je dois envoyer une lettre à maman. »

« Sans problème. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre Hedwige. »

« Vraiment ? Merci, Harry. Je n'aime pas utiliser Errol. J'ai toujours peur qu'il ne tombe mort en chemin. »

Harry rigola, et dit : « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Il se leva, et aida Ginny à se lever.

Ils sortirent par le portrait et se dirigèrent vers la volière. Avant de l'atteindre, ils entendirent une voix appeler Harry. Ils cherchèrent l'origine de cette voix, et virent le professeur Lupin. Il les invita dans son bureau pour une tasse de thé et leur montra un grindylow qu'il venait de recevoir. Ils passèrent environ une heure avec lui, parlant de grindylows, d'épouvantards et de détraqueurs. Pendant qu'ils étaient là, le professeur Rogue arriva avec un gobelet fumant pour le professeur Lupin. Malgré les avertissements voilés de Harry et Ginny, Lupin la but, disant qu'il aurait été malade.

Peu de temps après, ils quittèrent son bureau, et repartirent vers la volière, où Ginny attacha sa lettre à Hedwige, après avoir ajouté : « PS : Harry vous salue. Il m'a laissé utiliser Hedwige. » Quand Hedwige se fut envolée, Ginny se dirigea vers Harry, mit ses bras autour de sa taille, et dit : « Merci » avant de l'embrasser profondément. Après s'être embrassée quelques minutes, Harry et Ginny sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur coin favori près du lac, en se tenant la main.

Ginny s'assit la première, puis Harry s'assit à quelque distance d'elle, la regardant, et paraissant nerveux. Ginny, voyant à quelle distance il s'était assis, parut inquiète. Ils se regardèrent pendant 5 minutes avant que Harry ne parle. Il dit : « Ginny ? »

La voix de Ginny tremblait alors qu'elle répondait : « Oui ? »

« Hum, voilà, heu, est-ce que tu as l'impression que nous allons trop vite ? »

Elle semblait essayer sans succès de cacher son inquiétude quand elle dit : « Heu, que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire que la plupart des jeunes ne commencent pas à s'embrasser avant d'avoir 14 ou 15 ans. Penses-tu que nous sommes un peu jeunes ? »

« Harry, » dit Ginny, avec un air triste, « est-ce que tu essayes de me quitter ? »

« Non, Ginny ! » Harry se rapprocha, lui prenant gentiment les mains, « Ne pense pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Comment pourrais-je songer à te quitter ? Tu représentes tant de choses pour moi ! »

L'expression de Ginny passa de la tristesse à l'inquiétude alors qu'elle disait : « Tu représentes aussi beaucoup pour moi, et je suis contente que tu ne veuilles pas me quitter, mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« C'est juste que j'ai entendu des gens parler de nous, dire que je t'exploite. J'ai 13 ans, ce qui, de leur point de vue, est un peu jeune pour s'embrasser, mais tu n'as que 12 ans. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et continua : « Normalement, je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que les gens disent de moi, mais cela m'a vraiment fait réfléchir, Ginny, j'ai dit ce que je ressens pour toi comme il me semblait naturel de le faire, mais je ne veux pas te mettre de pression pour que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour quoi tu ne te sentirais pas prête. Je n'essaie pas de t'exploiter. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour te blesser de n'importe quelle façon. S'il te plaît, dis-moi si je commence quoi que ce soit qui ne te mette pas à l'aise. Je te promets de ne pas me fâcher contre toi. »

Ginny fermer les yeux quelques instants, alors qu'un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Elle dit doucement : « Tu te fais du soucis pour moi. C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler. Tu prends vraiment soin de moi. »

« Bien sur que je prends soin de toi, Ginny. »

« Bien, alors je te remercie pour ton inquiétude. C'est très important pour moi, mais je veux qu'il soit clair que je ne laisserai jamais quiconque, pas même toi, essayer de m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire ! Pour ce qui est d'être trop jeunes, je ne pense pas que nous devons nous en soucier. Je crois que nos expériences avec Tom nous ont fait grandir avant l'heure. Nous avons tout les 2 du faire face à un vrai risque de mort ! Mon expérience avec lui m'a changée ! Je ne suis plus l'innocente petite fille ! J'ai partagé les pensées du mal absolu ! J'ai ressenti sa haine, et maintenant, je suis prête pour ressentir l'amour. Cela ne signifie pas que je te laisserai faire tout ce que tu veux, Harry. J'aime t'embrasser, mais je ne suis pas prête à te laisser faire plus que ça. Au moins, pas avant quelques années. Pas avant d'être prête. Donc, pour répondre à ta question : non, je ne pense pas que t'embrasser, ce soit aller trop vite, et je ne m'occupe pas de ceux qui pourrait le dire. En fait, je veux t'embrasser là, maintenant ! » Une fois ceci dit, elle appuya son visage contre celui de Harry, et passa de la parole aux actes.

Des heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la salle commune, à jouer à la bataille explosive, quand Ron et Hermione revinrent de Pré-au-lard. Ils firent pleuvoir sur Harry et Ginny des bonbons, et commencèrent à tout leur raconter du village. Quand ce fut l'heure, ils allèrent tous ensembles à la fête, et s'y amusèrent beaucoup. Ils étaient de très bonne humeur quand ils repartirent vers la tour de Gryffondor, mais quand ils atteignirent le corridor qui se finissait par le portrait de la grosse dame, ils le trouvèrent embouteillé d'élèves.

« Pourquoi personne ne rentre ? » dit Ron avec curiosité.

Harry scruta par-dessus les têtes devant lui. Le portrait semblait fermé.

Il apparut que Sirius Black était d'une façon ou d'une autre rentré dans le château pendant la fête, et avait essayé de rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondors. Quand la grosse dame lui avait refusé l'entrée, il était devenu fou, et avait lacéré son portrait avec un couteau. Tous les élèves se retrouvèrent à passer la nuit dans des sacs de couchage dans la grande salle. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble dans un coin, faisant semblant de dormir, alors que les professeurs revenaient toutes les heures, pensant que les élèves étaient assez insouciants pour être capable de dormir sans se préoccuper qu'un assassin sauvage pouvait courir dans le château ; et sourds, pour ne pas entendre les professeurs parler.

A un moment, dans la nuit, Harry entendit Ginny, qui était dans le sac d'à coté, sangloter. Il lui murmura : « Ginny, en plus de ce qui est évident, quel est le problème ? »

Elle murmura en retour : « Il te cherche, Harry ! Tu ne vois pas ? Si il t'avait trouvé, il t'aurait tué ! Ça ne te préoccupe pas ? »

Harry sortit son bras du sac et commença à sécher les larmes de Ginny avec sa main. Il murmura : « Bien sur que ça me préoccupe un peu, mais comme tu l'as dit avant, j'ai déjà vu la mort de près. Peut-être que je m'y habitue. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas arrivé, et je ne me soucie pas de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Lors de ma première année, j'ai manqué être tué par un balais maudit, un chien à trois têtes, un filet du diable, un jeu d'échec géant, une potion, un troll, ou Voldemort en personne. Lors de ma deuxième année, j'ai manqué me faire tuer par un saule cogneur, un cognard maudit, une araignée gigantesque, un basilique, et de nouveau Voldemort. Maintenant, c'est un de ses suivants qui me cherche. Il y a un schéma derrière tout ça, que je commence à deviner. Il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui veut me tuer. Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de ne pas laisser ça ruiner ma vie. Là, maintenant, j'ai les 2 meilleurs amis qu'on puisse rêver, et je sors avec la plus mignonne des sorcières de Poudlard ! » A ce moment, Ginny rougit. Harry continua : « Je suis heureux et en bonne santé, et je vais dormir aux cotés de ma petite amie cette nuit. Personne ne peut nous ennuyer avec autant d'élèves autour de nous. Essaye de dormir, Ginny, et ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu le fais, je te réveillerais par un baiser. Maintenant, fais-moi un sourire, Ginny. »

Elle réussit à sourire un peu et murmura : « Bonne nuit Harry. »


	5. La carte du maraudeur

Chapitre 5 : La carte du maraudeur.

Commence dans : Le prisonnier d'Azkaban, chapitre 9

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brutalement. Il était à l'infirmerie. L'équipe de Gryffondor, couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds, était rassemblée autour de son lit. Ron et Hermione étaient là aussi, semblant juste sortir d'une piscine. Assise dans une chaise à coté de son lit, semblant encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était dans la chambre des secrets, se tenait Ginny. Elle semblait regarder sans voir dans sa direction générale.

« Harry, » dit Fred, qui semblait extrêmement pâle sous la boue, « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry reporta son attention sur les gens rassemblés autour de son lit. Après avoir découvert que Cédric Diggory avait attrapé le vif, qu'ils avaient perdu le match, et que son Nimbus 2000 avait été détruit par le saule cogneur, il regarda de nouveau Ginny, qui le regardait toujours, les yeux vides. Quand Madame Pomfresh arriva pour chasser tout le monde, une habitude que Harry ne comprendrait jamais, il demanda si Ginny pouvait rester quelques minutes en plus, pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seule. Elle l'autorisa avec répugnance quand Harry lui promit que, si elle ne le faisait pas, il sortirait de son lit et irait à la tour Gryffondor pour lui parler. Secrètement, il se demandait pourquoi elle trouvait si horrible pour un malade d'avoir de la compagnie en se réveillant.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent seuls, Harry porta sa main la plus proche à la joue de Ginny, et dit : « Ginny, tout va bien ? Tu es effroyablement calme. »

Cela sembla la sortir de sa transe. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, et cria : « Comment ose-tu me faire ça ! Quand je t'ai vu tomber, j'ai cru que mon coeur s'arrêtait ! Tu as failli mourir ! » A ce moment, elle commença à pleurer, se leva de sa chaise, et jeta ses bras autour d'Harry. Elle pleura sur son épaule pendant quelques minutes, et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je, Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ce sont ces maudits détraqueurs ! J'ai failli te perdre. J'étais terrorisée. J'ai cru que tu étais mort quand tu es arrivé par terre. » Elle recommença à sangloter de manière incontrôlable.

Il essuya gentiment certaines des larmes dans ses yeux avec ses doigts, et dit : « Je suis désolé que tu aies du vivre ça, mais tout va bien. Je déteste dire ça, mais tu vas devoir partir avant que Madame Pomfresh te jette dehors. »

Elle sourit faiblement, et dit : « Je pense, oui. »

Harry sourit en retour, et dit : « Viens me voir demain, OK. »

« Bien sur, Harry. »

« Je t'aime, Ginny. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ginny sortit de la pièce, et Harry tenta de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla pour trouver Ginny debout à coté de son lit et le regardant.

« Bonjour, marmotte ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire aussitôt que les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent.

« Bonjour toi-même ! T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tes cheveux sont beaux ? »

Ginny rougit légèrement : « Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, je vais le faire ! Ginny, tes cheveux auburn sont absolument magnifiques, ainsi que tes yeux marron, ton visage, et ta tenue. Je ne pense pas que je t'avais vue dans cette tenue avant. » Dit-il en observant le pull et la jupe vert léger assortis avec des fleurs auburn. « Les fleurs sont de la même couleur que tes cheveux. »

Elle était maintenant complètement rouge quand elle dit : « Tu l'as remarqué ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Maman me l'a achetée l'été dernier, et je le gardais pour une occasion spéciale. »

« C'est très beau, mais quelle est l'occasion ? »

« Heu, et bien, tu, heu, as presque été tué hier », dit-elle alors que ses joues étaient maintenant de la même couleur que les fleurs sur sa robe et ses cheveux, « et, bien, je voulais être la première chose que tu verrais ce matin, et, hum, je voulais être le plus belle possible pour toi. » Elle tourna son visage rouge vers le sol à ce point.

Harry était rouge aussi. Il mit sa main sous son menton et lui releva lentement la tête de manière à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. « C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait, et ma meilleure raison de récupérer. » Puis il lui donna un doux baiser. « Merci. »

Elle sourit alors que son visage revenait lentement à la normale : « Pas de problème, Harry. Colin disait que je devrais te donner une carte de rétablissement chantante, mais j'ai pensé que tu détesterais ça. »

Harry gloussa et dit : « Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Au fait, Hagrid t'a envoyé ça, » dit Ginny en montrant un vase plein de grosses fleurs ressemblant à des choux jaunes. Harry rit franchement en les voyant : « Ils fait toujours des cadeaux étranges. Bien, je pense que c'est l'intention qui compte. »

« C'est vrai. L'été dernier, il m'a envoyé un paquet de gâteaux genre rocher pour mon anniversaire. Je les ai jetés, mais j'ai été très touché qu'il s'en souvienne. » Elle détourna les yeux une seconde en disant ça.

« Ces gâteaux rochers sont... Attends ! Ton anniversaire était l'été dernier ? Quand ? » Harry se sentait soudain alarmé. Il n'avait aucune idée de la date de son anniversaire.

« Mon anniversaire est le 11 août. »

« Je suis désolé, Ginny ! Je jure que je ne savais pas ! J'aurais du demander ! Pourquoi Ron ne me l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi ne m'a-tu pas envoyé une beuglante le 12 août ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu avais oublié. J'admets que ça m'a fait un peu mal, mais je savais que tu étais déjà malheureux avec les Dursley, et je n'ai pas vu de raison de te rendre plus malheureux. Ensuite, quand je t'ai revu, je n'ai pas voulu gâcher la journée en commençant par une bagarre. Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes ! C'est ça l'important ! »

« C'est ça l'important, et je t'aime vraiment, mais je me sens vraiment mal à ce propos. Je te promets que je trouverais un moyen de m faire pardonner ! »Dit Harry en lui tenant la main.

Ginny sourit et lui fit un léger baiser : « Si tu insistes, Harry. N'en fait pas trop ! Je dois aller déjeuner avant qu'il ne soit fini. Je te promets que je reviens après, Harry. »

Elle se tourna, et le laissa seul à penser au sujet de non pas un seul, mais deux échecs. Un était le premier match de quidditch qu'il avait perdu, et l'autre qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'anniversaire de sa petite amie. Quelques minutes après, une paire de grands rouquins, des jumeaux, entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et s'arrêtèrent près de son lit.

Harry les appela : « Hé, Fred, Georges ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Fred dit : « Ça va bien. Nous venons de finir le déjeuner... »

« ... Et nous avons pensé venir voir comment... » dit Georges.

« ... Tu allais, et essayer... » dit Fred

« ... de te faire sourire un peu. » dit Georges.

Harry ne s'habituerait jamais à la façon qu'ils avaient de finir les phrases l'un de l'autre. Il dit : « Bien, merci d'être passé. »

Georges dit : « Nous pensions que tu aimerais »

« ... Si nous transformions la main de Cédric Diggory... » dit Fred

« ... En maillet... » dit Georges

« ... Pour qu'il ne puisse plus attraper... » dit Fred

« ... Le vif. » finit Georges.

Harry rit de ça, puis dit : « Non, ne faites rien à Cédric. Ce n'était pas sa faute. » Puis une idée frappa Harry. Il dit : « Fred, Georges, j'ai besoin d'aide, et je pense que vous deux êtes juste ceux qu'il me faut. »

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda Fred.

Harry parut embarrassé en disant : « Je viens de découvrir que l'anniversaire de Ginny était le 11 août ! Je ne le savais pas, et je n'ai donc rien fait. »

Georges dit : « Nous nous posions des questions à ce sujet. »

Harry continua : « Elle a dit que ce n'était pas grave... »

« Pas grave ? » dit Fred : « Nous l'avons entendue pleurer de dehors de sa chambre ! »

« Je le savais ! » dit Harry, très triste. « Je jure que je n'avais aucune idée... »

« Aucune idée ? » demanda Georges, sidéré.

« Nous avons du confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors... » dit Fred

« ... Parce que nous avons amené le Harry Potter que nous connaissons au Terrier l'été dernier... » dit Georges.

« ... Et il était avec le reste de la famille à l'anniversaire de notre petite soeurette. » dit Fred.

Harry parut horrifié ! « Je suis un idiot, un con, un crétin ! »

« N'oublie pas un idiot insensible et amnésique » proposa joyeusement Georges.

« Ou briseur de coeur impitoyable », offrit généreusement Fred.

« Je sais, » dit Harry tête baissée. « Je sais. De toutes façons, le problème est que je veux compenser pour elle, si je peux. J'ai pensé que si je pouvais aller à Pré-au-Lard et lui trouver un cadeau vraiment joli, ce serait un bon début. Dumbledore a dit que la cape d'invisibilité ne peut pas me cacher des détraqueurs, et la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de perdre connaissance en étant invisible. La seule façon que quelqu'un me trouve, ce serait de me trébucher dessus. Vous deux semblez en savoir plus sur le château que Dumbledore lui-même. Pensez-vous pouvoir m'aider ? »

Fred et Georges se regardèrent pendant que Harry les regardait communiquer en silence. Georges dit finalement : « Possible, mais nous ne sommes pas surs. »

« Nous te le ferons savoir avant la prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard. »

Peu après que les jumeaux soient partis, Ginny revint en portant deux sacs d'écoles, les portant difficilement, elle rentra dans la pièce et les laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle alla ensuite vers le lit, et l'embrassa avant de dire : « J'ai déjeuné aussi vite que je le pouvais, de manière à revenir avant que tu te sentes trop seul. »

« Merci, Ginny, tu m'as manqué. » Dit Harry, essayant d'être aussi romantique que possible à cause de sa bévue précédente. « Tu n'étais pas obligée, mais j'apprécie vraiment. Je t'aime. »

Ginny rougit légèrement et dit : « Je t'aime aussi. J'avais envie d'être avec toi. J'ai apporté nos devoirs de manière à ce que nous étudions ensemble. »

« Oh, Ginny, tu n'as pas à passer la journée ici. Je sais que tu préférerais être dans la salle commune... »

« Je préfère être avec toi ! » Dit Ginny avec défi. « Je pensais que mon petit ami voudrait passer du temps avec moi, mais je me trompais... »

« Non, Ginny, tu ne te trompe pas ! J'adore être avec toi !Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi tu voudrais passer du temps avec un crétin insensible et amnésique comme moi ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir oublié mon anniversaire, mais je pourrais si tu ne laisse pas tomber ! »

« J'ai réalisé que l'an dernier j'étais au Terrier pour ton anniversaire. J'aurais du m'en souvenir ! Même si je ne savais pas la date exacte ! Toi, tu n'as pas oublié mon anniversaire ! Tu es tellement meilleure que moi ! »

Ginny soupira et dit : « D'accord ! Je suis meilleure que toi pour me souvenir des anniversaires, et tu es meilleurs pour tuer des basilisques ! Maintenant, s'il te plaît, tu peux laisser tomber ? »

« OK, Ginny, tout pour te rendre heureuse. Mais je compenserais d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Bien », dit Ginny, « Je veux savoir comment tu te sens. »

« Je vais bien. Mme Pomfresh me fait rester là uniquement pour avoir quelqu'un à tourmenter. Passe-moi mon livre de métamorphose, du parchemin et une plume. J'ai un devoir à rendre pour la prochaine fois. »

« Bien sur », dit Ginny en fouillant dans le sac, « Un peu d'encre avec ? »

Harry fut relâché le lundi, et les choses revinrent à la normale. Quelques semaines plus tard, quand la visite suivant à Pré-au-Lard fut annoncée, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des jumeaux. Il pensa demander à Hermione de lui prendre quelque chose, mais il préférais chercher lui-même ce qu'il donnerait à Ginny. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le matin du dimanche de la visite à Pré-au-Lard, Harry et Ginny souhaitèrent une bonne journée à Ron et Hermione, qui étaient enveloppés dans écharpes et capes, puis se retournèrent vers l'escalier de marbre, et se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor. La neige avait commencé à tomber hors des fenêtres, et le château était très calme et silencieux.

« Pst – Harry ! Ginny ! »

Ils se retournèrent, à mi-chemin du couloir du 3ème étage, pour voir Fred et Georges les scruter de derrière la statue d'une sorcière borgne et bossue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demandèrent Ginny et Harry avec curiosité.

Harry demanda : « Comment est-ce que ça se fait que vous n'alliez pas à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Nous sommes venus vous donner de quoi vous réjouir avant d'y aller », dit Fred avec un mystérieux clin d'oeil. « Venez par ici... »

Il désigna du menton une salle de classe vide à la gauche de la statue borgne. Harry et Ginny y suivirent Fred et Georges. Georges ferma tranquillement la porte et se tourna, rayonnant, pour les regarder.

« Un cadeau de Noël en avance pour toi, frangine », dit-il.

Fred ajouta : « Il y a quelques semaines, ton insensible et amnésique de petit ami... » En entendant ça, Harry baissa les yeux.

« ... Est venu nous demander de l'aider à arranger sa bévue d'oubli de ton anniversaire... » dit Georges.

« ... Et de t'avoir fait perdre un peu de ton bonheur. » dit Fred

« Il voulait que nous l'aidions à se glisser à Pré-au-Lard... » dit Georges.

« ... De manière à ce qu'il puisse t'acheter un cadeau, » dit Fred

Ginny sourit à Harry et dit : « C'était adorable. »

« ... Mais nous ne pouvions pas aider ton petit ami... » continua Georges.

« ... A transgresser ainsi les règles. Que diraient Maman et Percy ? » demanda Fred.

« Donc, Ginny », continua Georges. « A la place, nous allons t'aider toi... »

« ... Et si tu veux l'emmener, c'est ton choix. »

Fred sortit alors la carte du Maraudeur, et les jumeaux expliquèrent son utilisation, qu'elle montrait tout Poudlard et où était chacun.

Après avoir expliqué le passage secret de la sorcière borgne, Georges regarda solennellement Ginny, et dit : « Nous te léguons cette carte pour la postérité, pour aider à assurer qu'il y aura toujours un Weasley pour suivre nos traces... »

« ... Semant la pagaille, l'anarchie et le désordre dans tout Poudlard... » ajouta Fred.

« Quand nous serons partis. Nous ne pensons pas que Ron ait les épaules pour le boulot ! » dit Georges.

« Hé bien, merci, » dit Ginny.

« Pensez juste à bien vous tenir, » dirent Fred et Georges comme ils se tournaient pour partir.

« Souviens-toi juste, Harry » dit Fred.

« Même avec la carte et ta cape d'invisibilité... » dit Georges.

« ... Nous serons toujours capables de te trouver et te rendre la vie impossible... » dit Fred.

« Si tu blesses notre soeur », finit Georges en partant.

« Bien Harry, » dit Ginny.

« Bien Ginny, » dit Harry.

« Je pense que nous devrions essayer », dit Ginny.

« Je pense que nous devrions mettre ma cape », dit Harry. « Nous ne voulons franchement pas être surpris ! »

« Sur ! »

« Attends ici, Ginny. Je reviens. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était revenu avec la cape, et ils prirent le passage secret qui menait dans la cave de chez Honeydukes, songeant à quel endroit merveilleusement retiré ce passage était. Ils entrèrent chez Honeydukes, gardant la cape dans le sac d'école jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient besoin, et surveillèrent la boutique, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient des visages familiers dans la foule.

En voyant Ron et Hermione, Harry murmura à Ginny : « Sortons avant qu'ils ne nous voient. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione sera heureuse de nous savoir ici. En plus, » dit Harry dans une grimace, » Je voudrais que ça reste notre petit secret. » Ils sortirent alors du magasin, en faisant attention que personne les les voient, et se couvrirent de la cape d'Harry.

« Parfait, » dit Ginny, lui faisant un clin d'oeil sous la cape, « Ou allons-nous en premier ? »

« En tout premier, » dit Harry, « Je veux te trouver un cadeau, et ensuite, quelques présents pour te surprendre à Noël. »

« Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de... » Ginny fut interrompue par un bref baiser.

« Mais je le veux. »

« D'accord, Harry, » dit Ginny, « Mais je vais te chercher un cadeau de Noël pendant que tu en cherches un pour moi ! »

« Si tu insistes, » dit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Quel magasin veux-tu voir en premier ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers plusieurs boutiques proches de Honeydukes (enlevant la cape dans un coin désert du magasin, et la remettant en sortant de manière à éviter autant que possible de se faire repérer), et Harry nota les objets que Ginny regardait envieusement, regardant l'étiquette du prix, et les laissant derrière. Après 3 magasins, Ginny remarqua que Ron et Hermione sortaient de chez Honeydukes, et ils y retournèrent.

Après avoir regardé plusieurs choses, Ginny montra une boite de Fizzing Whizbees, et dit : « Voilà ce que je voudrais pour mon anniversaire. »

« Ginny, je serais heureux de te les acheter, mais ce n'est pas suffisamment cher pour ton anniversaire ! Tu dois prendre plus que juste ça. »

« C'est tout ce que je veux, » dit Ginny.

Harry se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il dépense tout son argent pour elle, et il décida de laisser faire, mais de s'assurer qu'il dépenserait plus sur ses cadeaux secrets. Il lui sourit et dit : « Bien, comme tu veux. »

Après ça, ils marchèrent ensemble un moment, explorant des endroits comme la boutique de farces de Zonko, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour leur shopping de Noël, Ginny insistant pour que Harry garde sa cape, car il était le plus connu, et ils décidèrent de se retrouver aux 3 balais, un endroit que Ron avait mentionné après le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard, pour boire une bièraubeurre dans une heure. Aucun des 2 n'eut le moindre problème, et Harry était invisible vers l'entrée des 3 balais quand Ginny passa la porte. Il murmura : « Ginny, c'est moi. Je suis juste à coté de toi. » Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, rentra, commanda 2 bièraubeurre, et se dirigea vers une table au fond de la salle pour s'y asseoir. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand Harry se matérialisa et s'assit.

« Fini ton shopping ? » demanda Ginny en ouvrant sa bouteille.

« Oui, et toi ? » demanda Harry, en prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille.

« Oui. Alors, que penses-tu de Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda Ginny.

« Et bien, j'étais... »

« Met ta cape, Harry ! » l'interrompit Ginny, « Ron et Hermione sont là ! »

Ils enfilèrent rapidement la cape d'invisibilité pour se couvrir avec leurs boissons, juste avant que Ron et Hermione ne marchent vers eux. Heureusement, ils se mirent à une table proche, et non à celle où Harry et Ginny s'étaient assis. Harry murmura : « Dieu merci ! J'étais sur qu'ils allaient venir à notre table ! »

« Moi aussi, » murmura Ginny en retour. « Si Hermione s'était accidentellement assise sur tes genoux, j'aurais du l'ensorceler ! »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick rentrèrent, suivis par Hagrid, en pleine conversation avec Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie. Harry remarqua que Hermione lançait un sort qui fit cacher la table où elle était avec Ron par un sapin de Noël pendant que Fudge et compagnie s'installaient à leur table. Harry et Ginny, à leur table, et Ron et Hermione à la leur, tous entendirent la conversation qui révélait que Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James Potter, et qu'il l'avait trahi, avec sa famille, pour Voldemort. Comment le pauvre innocent, Peter Pettigrow, avait tenté de capturer Sirius, pour finir explosé en petits morceaux. Comment Sirius était le parrain de Harry, et témoin au mariage des parents de Harry. Pendant tout le temps, Ginny tenait la main de Harry sous la cape. Ils regardèrent Ron et Hermione se regarder et partir. Harry aurait juré avoir entendu Hermione dire à Ron : « Devons-nous le dire à Harry ? » avant de partir. Restant sous la cape, Ginny guida prudemment un Harry complètement bouleversé pour revenir au passage de chez Honeydukes.

Quand ils furent à mi-chemin du retour à Poudlard, Ginny attrapa le bras de Harry et l'arrêta. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit : « Tu veux en parler ? »

« NON ! » cria Harry, faisant sursauter Ginny, « C'est un meurtrier ! Il a trahi mes parents ! Je vais le tuer ! »

Ginny le gifla et cria : « Non, tu ne vas pas le tuer ! Si tu le fais, tu seras juste aussi mauvais que Black ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! » A ce moment, Ginny pleurait. « Crois-tu que tes parents auraient voulu que tu deviennes un meurtrier ? »

Harry toucha sa joue fraîchement giflée avec sa main gauche, et dit doucement à Ginny : « Tu as raison. Il ne voudraient pas que je devienne un assassin. C'est juste que, je veux juste... »

A ce moment Ginny prit Harry dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Quand il eut fini, il releva son visage pour la regardé et dit : « Désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, » dit Ginny, dont Harry remarqua qu'elle avait aussi pleuré, « Beaucoup de gens, comme Black, t'ont fait du mal. Je suis là pour t'aider à t'en sortir. Il me semble me souvenir que tu as fait quelque chose de semblable quand j'en avais besoin. » Elle prit sa main et dit : « Viens. », et ils rentrèrent ensemble à Poudlard.


	6. L'éclair de feu

Je vais essayer de traduire plus vite, mais c'est dur.

Chapitre 6 : L'éclair de feu

Commence dans : Le prisonnier d'Azkaban, chapitre 11

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, pour découvrir que tout le monde était encore au lit. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait appris sur Sirius Black, et réalisa que, sans Ginny, il aurait probablement eu un cauchemar. Il était étonné de la différence qu'une seule personne faisait dans sa vie. Il se souvint que presque tout le monde allait partir pour les vacances, et il était heureux que Ginny, avec Ron et Hermione, reste à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas passer Noël seul, et plus que tout, il voulais passer Noël avec Ginny.

La pensée de Ginny le fit se lever, prendre une douche, et descendre aussi vite que possible dans l'espoir de la voir. Quand il arriva en bas, il ne fut pas déçu. Ginny était assise à une table avec Hermione. Les 2 filles avaient un air sérieux sur le visage, et étaient tellement plongées dans leur conversation qu'elle ne remarquèrent pas Harry se diriger vers la table.

Il entendit Hermione dire : « Je ne sais pas si nous devons ou non dire... »

« Harry ! » l'interrompit Ginny comme elle le remarquait approcher.

« Bonjour, Ginny, Hermione. Vous êtes debout tôt. »

« Comme toi, » dit Ginny. « Hermione me disait juste que... »

« Rien, Harry ! », dit Hermione en jetant un regard mauvais à Ginny, « Absolument rien ! »

Ginny fit un clin d'oeil à Harry avec un air amusé sur le visage. Harry comprit alors de quoi elles devaient être en train de parler.

« ... Elle et Ron ont entendu par hasard Fudge, Hagrid, McG... » dit Ginny.

« Arrête, Ginny ! Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance ! » Hurla une Hermione très agacée.

Ginny continua, faisant un sourire radieux à Harry, et rendant Hermione encore plus furieuse, « ... que Sirius Black... »

« Je ne me confierais jamais plus à toi ! » cria Hermione, se levant de la table.

Harry, qui avait essayé de garder un visage neutre et d'apparaître curieux, commença à rire : « C'est bon, Hermione. Ginny et moi étions sous ma cape à la table d'à coté. » Il prit ensuite un air plus sérieux : « Je sais que Sirius Black a trahis mes parents. »

Les yeux d'Hermione sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites : « Tu as entendu ? Ça va ? Comment as-tu fait ? Harry, tu n'aurais pas du te glisser jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Ginny et toi auriez pu avoir des problèmes ! Et si Black avait été là ? »

« Il ne m'aurait pas vu sous ma cape, pas vrai ? »

Hermione soupira et dit : « Je pense que non, mais vous n'auriez pas du y aller. Ce qui est plus important, c'est comment tu vas, Harry. »

« Ça va, » dit Harry. Hermione le regarda bizarrement, comme si elle ne le croyais pas. « Je dois dire que, au début, quand je l'ai entendu, je voulais partir chasser Black moi-même, mais Ginny a réussi à me calmer. » Il prit la main de Ginny à ce moment.

Hermione leur sourit et dit : « Bien, je pense que Ginny a encore une meilleure influence sur toit que je ne le pensais ! »

Harry regarda Ginny droit dans les yeux et dit : « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. » Et il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Voici Ron », dit Ginny peu après. « Pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas à Ron ce que nous venons de faire à Hermione ? »

« Tu veux dire, faire semblant de ne pas être au courant pour Sirius Black, et rendre Ron fou à essayer de m'empêcher de parler ? » dit Hermione. Harry et Ginny approuvèrent tous les deux. Hermione dit : « Ça me semble une bonne idée ! »

Après avoir fait exactement cela à Ron, qui insista pour savoir comment ils avaient fait pour aller à Pré-au-lard, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, et dire au revoir à leurs amis qui partaient pour les vacances. Ils allèrent voir Hagrid, et eurent des nouvelles de l'audience. Les jours suivants passèrent vite, et avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, c'était le matin de Noël, et il était réveillé par Ron qui lui lançait des coussins.

« Allez ! Cadeaux ! »

Harry attrapa ses lunettes et les mit, louchant au travers de la semi obscurité du pied de son lit, où une petite pile de paquets était apparue. Harry les ouvrit pour découvrir qu'il avait reçu un pull avec quelques gâteaux de Mme Weasley. Il fut heureux de découvrir qu'il avait reçu une paire de nouveaux gants de quidditch de Ginny, mais ce qui l'excita le plus n'avait pas d'étiquette pour dire de qui il venait. C'était un nouveau balais. Pas un simple balais, mais un éclair de feu ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que quiconque lui offrirait un de ces balais de classe mondiale ! Pendant que Ron et lui discutaient pour savoir d'où il pouvait venir, Ginny et Hermione montèrent.

Aussitôt que Ginny vit le balais dans les mains de Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle demande : « Est-ce que, est-ce que c'est un éclair de feu ? »

« Oui ! » répondirent simultanément Ron et Harry.

« Qui te l'a envoyé ? » demanda Hermione.

« Aucune idée, » dit Harry. « Il n'y avait pas de carte ni rien avec. »

A sa grande surprise, Hermione ne semblait ni excitée, ni intriguée par la nouvelle. Au contraire son visage, ainsi que celui de Ginny, se ferma, et Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle passa le reste de la conversation à essayer vainement de convaincre Harry que le balais pourrait être dangereux, tandis que Ginny restait silencieuse, regardant le plancher, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les filles quittèrent le dortoir quand Pattenrond, que Hermione avait amené avec elle, fit une autre tentative pour tuer Croutard.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'esprit de Noël dans leur groupe cet après-midi. Ron ne parlait pas à Hermione à cause de Pattenrond, tandis que Hermione et Ginny regardaient le balais de Harry avec appréhension pendant que Harry l'examinait. Vers midi, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas. Le professeur Trelawney, arrivée en dernier, était heureuse de les rejoindre, passant le nombre de convives de 13 à 14. Quand Ron, Harry et Ginny se levèrent pour partir, Hermione resta en arrière et parla au professeur McGonagall, qui, peu après, les rejoignit dans la salle commune, et confisqua le nouveau balais de Harry pour qu'il soit testé pour des malédictions.

Dès que le professeur fut sorti, Ron se tourna vers Hermione : « Pourquoi es-tu allée parler à McGonagall ? »

Hermione mit son livre de coté. Elle avait le visage rose, mais elle se leva et fit face à Ron avec défi : « Parce que je pense – Et le professeur McGonagall est d'accord avec moi – que ce balais a probablement été envoyé à Harry par Sirius Black ! »

« Hein ? » cria Harry, qui commençait à se mettre en colère : « Comment aurait-il pu ? »

« Harry, » hurla Ginny, « c'est parfaitement censé ! »

« Reste en-dehors de ça, Ginny ! » cria Ron, « Ça ne te concerne pas ! »

« Alors, ça ne te concerne pas non plus, mon cher frère ! »

En entendant Ginny approuver Hermione, Harry décida de tenter de contrôler sa colère, au moins assez longtemps pour l'écouter. Aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, il demanda : « Ginny, en quoi est-ce parfaitement censé ? »

Ron regarda Harry avec dégoût, criant : « Je ne peux PAS croire que tu les écoutes ! », et il quitta la pièce en furie.

Ginny regarda Harry, et vit qu'il se battait pour rester calme, et elle posa ses mains sur celles de Harry. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit doucement : « Écoute, Harry, Sirius Black, veut te tuer, vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Tout le monde sait que tu es dans l'équipe de quidditch, vrai ? »

Harry inclina la tête : « Oui. »

« Tout le monde sait que ton balais vient juste d'être détruit, juste ? »

Harry haussa les épaules : « Je suppose. »

« Tout le monde sait que tu es un garçon de 13 ans, qui voudrait probablement essayer son nouveau balais immédiatement, juste ? »

« Hé bien, oui. Qui ne le ferait pas ? »

« Et tout le monde sait qu'une chute de 30 mètres depuis un balais tuerait probablement la victime, juste ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête : « Oui. » Il pouvait voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Donc, un bon plan pour un meurtrier serait de te faire voler sur un balais maudit. Juste ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et dit : « Je suppose que oui. Mais ça ne signifie pas ... »

Hermione, trouvant qu'elle pouvait sans problème rentrer dans la conversation, dit : « Je sais que je ne peux pas prouver qu'il a été maudit, mais pourquoi courir le risque ? Moi, au moins, je ne veux pas te voire tomber d'un balais encore une fois ! » Hermione commençait à pleurer.

« Moi non plus ! Harry, je suis presque morte à te voir tomber ! »

Harry décida d'abandonner. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Hermione avait fait ça. Il dit : « Je suppose que tu as raison, Ginny. » Il se tourna vers Hermione, et l'embrassa en disant : « Tu as fait ce que tu pensais devoir faire. Tu ne l'as fait que parce que tu te fais du soucis pour moi. Tu es la meilleure amie dont on puisse rêver. J'espère que je n'ai pas ruiné votre Noël en me conduisant comme un bébé au sujet de mon éclair de feu. »

Hermione pleurait maintenant sur son épaule en disant : « Non, pas toi. Merci d'avoir compris. J'avais peur que tu ne me pardonnes pas. Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de Ron ? »

Ginny dit : « Il peut bouder dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à grandir ! Je ne vais pas le laisser ruiner mes vacances ! »

Ils se mirent à apprécier le reste de ce jour de Noël, jouant, faisant des bonshommes de neige, faisant des batailles de boules de neige avec les jumeaux. Harry s'excusa d'avoir été trop préoccupé plus tôt pour les remercier de leur cadeau. Puis lui et Ginny allèrent faire un tour, et elle le remercia complètement pour le collier d'argent avec un rubis en forme de coeur qu'il lui avait offert. Après qu'elle l'ait assuré que le collier faisait plus que compenser l'oubli de son anniversaire, il lui offrit un jeu de bracelets d'argents, un à porter pour chacun d'eux.

« Harry, c'est trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! Ils doivent coûter une fortune ! Maman ne voudrais pas que j'accepte ce genre de chose ! Je suis très touchée, mais tu vas devoir reprendre soit le collier, soit le bracelet ! »

« Non, Ginny. Tu as plus de valeur pour moi que tout l'or de Gringotts ! Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise quand des gens dépensent de l'argent pour toi, mais tu m'as autorisé à être ton petit ami, et je veux te dire tout mon amour pour toi. S'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry, et je suppose que je vais accepter ces cadeaux merveilleux que je ne mérite pas. Mais honnêtement, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu vides ton coffre pour moi. S'il te plaît, arrête de trop en faire à nouveau. »

Harry sourit sournoisement, et dit : « Tu veux dire comme pour la Saint-Valentin ? »

« Je suis sérieuse, Harry ! Je vais avoir des problèmes pour que maman m'autorise à garder ces cadeaux ! Tu ne dois pas dépenser de l'argent pour moi. Passe juste du temps avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas faire les 2 ? »

Quand Ginny pensa qu'elle avait enfin réussi à convaincre Harry de ne pas trop en faire pour la Saint-Valentin, ils allèrent dîner, où Ron commençait à contrecoeur à parler à Hermione, après s'être vu rappeler que c'est le balais de Harry qui avait été confisqué, et que Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Ron était toujours boudeur, et jetait par moment des regards torves vers Harry et Ginny, murmurant des choses à propos de Harry la laissant le contrôler. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry avait finalement décidé que même si il ne pensait pas que le balais avait vraiment été maudit, l'amitié d'Hermione, sans parler de l'amour de Ginny, était bien plus importante pour lui que n'importe-quel balais, même un éclair de feu.


	7. Leur première SaintValentin

Ouf... Enfin fini de traduire ce chapitre, le plus long jusqu'à présent. Bonne année à tous et toutes.

Chapitre 7 : leur première Saint-Valentin

Commence dans : Le prisonnier d'Azkaban, chapitre 15

Harry se réveilla très nerveux le lundi 14 février. Il allait passer autant que possible de cette Saint-Valentin avec Ginny. Il espérait qu'elle aimerait ce qu'il lui offrait. Il espérait qu'elle apprécierait ce qu'il avait préparé. Autant qu'il espérait que tout ce passerait bien, il était très nerveux à ce sujet. Il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione quelques jours avant. Il avait essayé de faire la paix entre Ron et Hermione depuis que Croutard avait disparu. Ron croyait que Pattenrond l'avait mangé, et Harry devait admettre que c'était vraisemblable.

« Hermione, » murmura Harry dans la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? »

« J'aimerais, heu, te parler de, heu, Ron, » dit-il nerveusement, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fâche contre lui.

Hermione jeta un regard mauvais à Harry : « Jusqu'à ce que Ron s'excuse, je n'ai rien à lui dire, ou à dire à son sujet. Donc si c'est de ça que tu venais parler, tu peux aussi bien partir ! »

« Regarde », dit Harry, « Je sais que Ron s'est montré stupide à ce sujet, mais il y a longtemps qu'il avait Croutard. » Puis il ajouta faiblement : « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il y a des indices pour penser que Pattenrond... »

« JE SAVAIS QUE TU SERAIS DE SON COTE !!! » hurla-t-elle, oubliant qu'elle était à la bibliothèque.

« Baisse ta voix, et quittons la bibliothèque quelques minutes pour parler. » dit Harry.

Elle se leva, laissant ses livres, et sortit, Harry la suivant. Elle lui siffla alors avec une lueur méchante des les yeux : « Tu es toujours de son coté ! »

« Non ! », cria Harry en retour. « Je n'étais pas de son coté sur l'éclair de feu ! »

« Seulement après que Ginny t'ai parlé pour te faire le lâcher ! », siffla-t-elle en retour.

« C'est vrai, » dit Harry, une idée germant dans son esprit. « Elle m'a fait voir la raison, juste comme j'essaie de te faire voir la raison ! »

« Raison ? Ron n'est pas raisonnable ! »

« Non, c'est vrai, Hermione. Il réagit à l'excès, comme toujours ! Mais j'espérais mieux de toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? » demanda Hermione.

« Laisse-moi te poser quelques questions. Étant un chat, est-ce dans la nature de Pattenrond de chasser les rats ? »

« Heu, oui, mais... » répondit Hermione avec un air soucieux.

« Est-ce que Pattenrond a poursuivi Croutard à plusieurs reprises cette année ? »

« Je pense. »

« Est-ce que Ron a trouvé du sang là où Croutard était supposé être ? »

« Oui, mais ça ne signifie pas que... »

« Est-ce que tu as laissé Pattenrond aller où il voulait, de sorte que tu ne sais même pas où il est en ce moment ? »

« Hé bien, je suppose qu'il est dehors, à chercher... »

« Des rats ? Comme j'ai dit, Ron a été excessif, mais n'est-ce pas raisonnable pour Ron de suspecter que Pattenrond s'est conduit en chat ? »

Avec un regard de défaite, Hermione dit doucement : « Je suppose. »

« Et est-ce que ce n'était pas déraisonnable de ta part que de ne pas admettre que c'était possible ? »

« S... Si. »

« Et en tant que plus intelligente et mature des deux, n'aurait-pas tu du au moins essayer de faire la paix avec Ron en admettant qu'il pouvait avoir raison au sujet de Pattenrond ? »

« D'accord, Harry, » dit-elle les mains levées en signe de défaite. « Je parlerais à Ron. En attendant, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. »

« Ha ? Et quoi ? » Harry savait qu'elle changeait de sujet, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il avait eu gain de cause.

« Ginny. »

« Qu'y a-t-il avec elle ? »

« Que vas-tu faire pour la Saint-Valentin ? »

« Hé bien, je vais lui acheter quelque chose de joli. Des idées ? »

« Bien, » dit Hermione avec nervosité, « Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire, mais tu ne devrais pas dépenser autant d'argent pour elle que pour Noël. »

« Je sais qu'elle a dit que j'avais dépassé les limites, mais je l'aime, et je veux lui acheter des jolies choses ! Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« Je comprends, franchement, Harry. Et c'est bien que tu veuilles lui acheter des jolies choses, mais quand tu le fais, elle se sent mal. »

Harry devint livide. Il souffla : « Se sentir mal ? Comment ? »

« Bien, » dit Hermione, visiblement soucieuse, « Voir que tu dépenses autant d'argent pour elle lui rappelle qu'elle n'en a pas autant à dépenser pour toi. Cela lui rappelle qu'elle est pauvre, et lui fait sentir qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi. »

« Pas assez bien pour moi ? », demanda Harry, son visage rouge de colère, « Pas assez bien ! Quelle connerie ! Je ne l'aime pas pour l'argent ! Même si elle ne m'achète rien, je l'aime quand même ! »

« Calme-toi, Harry, » dit Hermione, « Je sais que tu l'aimes, et elle aussi ! Je veux juste suggérer que, au lieu de dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour elle, tu fasses quelque chose de plus, hum, romantique. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Hermione , peu assurée. Puis, avec un air triomphant sur son visage, elle dit : « C'est mieux si toi tu y penses, de toutes façons ! »

« Bien, » dit Harry. « Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Non, Harry ! » dit Hermione. « Après que Sirius Black ait presque tué Ron, comment peux-tu seulement penser... »

« Comment vais-je faire un cadeau à Ginny sans y aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais si il te vois ? » raisonna Hermione.

« Sous ma cape d'invisibilité ? » dit Harry.

« Parfait ! Ne reste que le temps d'acheter tes cadeaux ! »

Le dimanche matin 12 février, Harry dit à Ginny qu'il allait se glisser à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione. Quand elle dit qu'elle voulait y aller avec lui, il devint nerveux, donc elle dit : « OK, Harry. Je te laisserais seul pour que tu m'achètes des cadeaux, mais ne dépasse pas les bornes ! La seule raison pour que ma mère m'ait laissé garder mes cadeaux de Noël est que j'ai dit que tu serais blessé dans tes sentiments si je te les rendais. »

« Promis. Je te verrais plus tard, Ginny. Je t'aime. » Répondit Harry, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry ! Je vais te surveiller sur ma carte. Fais attention ! »

Harry partit alors, avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'embrasser, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Il alla à Pré-au-Lard sans trop de problèmes, et trouva rapidement quelques bonbons à Honeydukes, dont il pensa qu'ils feraient l'affaire, et Hermione les acheta pour lui tandis qu'il était sous la cape. Il remarqua que Ron et Hermione semblaient se parler à nouveau. Même si il semblait qu'il y avait encore des problèmes entre eux, ce n'était pas aussi grave qu'avant. Il fit une note mentale de demander à Hermione des détails plus tard. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans quelques autres boutiques, dont une vendait des fleurs. Il acheta une seule rose pour Ginny, et un oeillet pour Hermione, qui le remercia en tenant les fleurs, car il ne voulait pas abîmer la rose sous sa cape.

Quand Harry donna l'oeillet à Hermione, Ron demanda : « Pourquoi lui donne-tu une fleur ? Tu sors avec ma soeur ! »

« Honnêtement, Ronald, » dit Hermione, exaspérée, « Juste parce que tu ne sais pas être prévenant ne signifie pas que Harry ne le sache pas ! Je sais qu'il est amoureux de Ginny ! Il est juste gentil avec moi ! » Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et dit : « Merci, Harry ! »

Harry dit : « pas de problème, Hermione. Je voulais juste te remercier pour l'aide que tu m'as donnée, tant pour les travaux scolaires et les conseils avec Ginny. » Puis Harry dit : « Ron, je le donne à Hermione comme un ami, » avant d'ajouter : « Tu veux une fleur, aussi ? »

« Non. N'y pense plus ! » Dit Ron en jetant un regard mauvais dans la direction générale de Harry.

Harry aurait du rentrer à ce moment, mais il ne le fit pas. De là, ils allèrent visiter d'autres magasins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Malefoy et ses amis en observant la cabane hurlante. Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, prit beaucoup de plaisir à leur donner une leçon jusqu'à ce que sa cape glisse un peu et montre sa tête à Malefoy, qui s'enfuit en courant. Harry rentra au château via le passage secret aussi vite qu'il put, laissant la cape dans un coin obscur du passage de manière à ne pas être pris avec. Il atteignit l'intérieur de la bosse de la sorcière, la tapa avec sa baguette, sortit sa tête, et se hissa dehors; la bosse fermée, et juste comme Harry sortait de derrière la statue, il entendit des pas rapides approcher.

C'était Rogue. Il approcha Harry d'un pas rapide, ses robes noires battant l'air, et s'arrêta devant lui.

« Bien, » dit-il.

Il réprimait un air de triomphe. Harry essaya d'avoir l'air innocent, trop conscient de son visage ruisselant de sueur.

« Venez avec moi, Potter, » dit Rogue.

« Harry ! » vint la voix de Ginny toute proche. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu ? » Elle sortit d'une salle de classe. Harry la regarda, confus, et elle réussit à lui faire un clin d'oeil avant que Rogue ne voit son visage. Harry prit un air neutre. Elle dit alors : « Bonjour, professeur Rogue. »

« Mlle Weasley, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Rogue, visiblement très en colère.

« J'étais avec Harry. »

« Quand ? »

« Toute la journée, Monsieur. Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda Ginny avec un air de totale innocence sur le visage. Harry hochait la tête pendant qu'elle parlait.

« Que faisiez-vous ici ? » demanda Rogue, la voix venimeuse.

Ginny rougit et regarda le sol. Elle dit : « Hé bien, professeur, nous étions dans une salle de classe pas loin, seuls, et nous étions... »

« SILENCE ! » cria Rogue, « Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ! »

« Monsieur, dit Ginny, défiante, « Je pourrais vous montrer mon... »

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

« Vingt », demandèrent Harry et Ginny.

« Chacun ! Venez avec moi. Mr Malefoy à une histoire intéressante à raconter. »

Ils suivirent Rogue en bas vers les dongeons, où ils feignirent l'innocence quand Malefoy raconta son histoire. Rogue leur fit vider leurs poches. Harry avait un sac de chez Honeyduke et un de chez Zonko, tandis que Ginny avait 'un bout de parchemin en surplus' qui fut confisqué, et insulta Rogue. Le parchemin fut donné au professeur Lupin pour qu'il l'examine, et à ce moment, Ron arriva en courant, déclarant qu'il avait donné ses paquets à Harry quelques temps auparavant.

« Bien ! » dit Lupin, battant des mains et regardant autour joyeusement. « Il semble que tout soit clair ! Severus, je prends ceci, puis-je ? » Il roula la carte et la glissa dans ses robes. « Harry, Ron, Ginny, venez avec moi, j'aimerais votre opinion sur une nouvelle créature que je viens d'acquérir. »

Après leur avoir fait un sermon sur leur irresponsabilité, le professeur Lupin les laissa partir, en gardant toutefois la carte. Harry remercia Ginny et Ron pour l'avoir couvert, et alla chercher Hermione, pour récupérer sa rose de manière à préparer sa Saint-Valentin.

Il sortit du lit et prit spécialement soin de se préparer pour ce jour spécial. Il souhaitait que la Saint-Valentin soit tombée un week-end, mais non. C'était un lundi. Il descendit les escaliers vers la salle commune, et vit Ginny seule debout, l'attendant. Il alla vers elle lui prit la main, et dit : « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Ginny ! » l'embrassa, et dit : « Je t'aime ! »

Ginny rougit et dit : « Je t'aime, Harry. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! »

Harry regarda le sol, soudain nerveux au sujet de son plan, et dit : « Heu, Ginny, bien, peux-tu me rencontrer ici à 17h30 ? J'aimerais passer autant de temps que possible avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Ginny sourit et dit : « Bien sur, Harry. Avec qui d'autre veux-tu que je sois pour la Saint-Valentin ? »

« Je sais que je ne veux pas la passer avec Rogue, mais je l'ai en classe dans quelques heures. Je propose que nous descendions déjeuner. » dit Harry.

Main dans la main, ils se rendirent dans le grand hall, où ils trouvèrent des pan cakes en forme de coeur, ainsi que différents autres mets faits spécialement t pour les vacances. Après quelques minutes, le courrier arriva, et Hedwige vint vers la table des Gryffondors avec un paquet. Ginny fut surprise que Hedwige vienne vers elle plutôt que Harry. Elle se tourna vers lui comme il disait : « Ouvre le, » avec un air neutre.

Elle défit le paquet de la patte d'Hedwige, et lui donna un morceau de saucisse avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Elle ouvrit le petit paquet, et une chocogrenouille en sortit d'un bond. Utilisant des réflexes développés en se battant avec 6 frères pour des bonbons enchantés, elle l'attrapa et lui mordit la tête. Elle remarqua alors une petite note au fond du paquet. Elle disait : « Ses yeux sont bruns comme une chocogrenouille. » Elle lui tapa sur l 'épaule en commençant à rougir.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry avec un large sourire, « Les chocogrenouilles sont meilleures que les crapauds frais du matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne l'oublieras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle d'un air faussement outragé, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne laisserai jamais l'un de nous oublier que tu m'as envoyé une carte de la Saint-Valentin alors que j'étais trop stupide pour voir à quel point tu es merveilleuse, » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Bien, » dit Ginny, « Merci pour la chocogrenouille », et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci d'être ma petite amie, » dit rapidement Harry, obtenant un autre baiser de Ginny, cette fois sur les lèvres.

Peu après, ils durent se séparer pour aller en classe. Pendant que Harry allait vers le grand hall pour le repas, il entendit une voix féminine appeler son nom. Il se tourna pour voir l'attrapeuse Serdaigle, une jolie asiatique nommée Cho Chang. Il dit : « Salut, Cho. »

Elle semblait un peu nerveuse en lui disant : « Hé, Charrue, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te dire à quel point tu as été extraordinaire lors du dernier match ! Je n'avais jamais joué contre un meilleur attrapeur. »

Harry rougit légèrement et dit ! « Tu n'es pas mauvaise non plus. Je doute que j'aurais eu le vif sans mon nouveau balais. »

« L'éclair de feu était stupéfiant ! Comment as-tu eu ce balais ? Je n'avais jamais pensé que quelqu'un en aurait pour jouer en équipe scolaire », dit-elle.

« C'est une question intéressante. Il est arrivé pour Noël, sans le moindre mot de quelque sorte que ce soit, » dit Harry.

« N'est-ce pas étrange ? J'ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle Sirius Black est supposé te chercher. »

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi. Quand il est arrivé, ma meilleure amie Hermione, et ma petite amie Ginny m'ont convaincu de le faire vérifier pour toute malédiction ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu y être mis. Rien n'a été trouvé. Je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé. Peut-être un riche fan Gryffondor qui voulait être sur que j'attrape le vif. » Cho regarda le sol une seconde quand Harry prononça les mots « petite amie », puis le regarda de nouveau en face avec une expression étrange.

« Donc, hum, tu sors avec cette rouquine de deuxième année, Ginny, hum Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », dit Harry, « En fait, je devrais aller dans le grand hall. Elle me garde probablement un siège. »

« Ho, hum, bon, » dit Cho, visiblement mal à l'aise, « Je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi. » Ayant dit ça, elle se précipita dans la direction opposée au grand hall.

Harry se dépêchait de rejoindre le grand hall, quand il vit que Ginny lui gardait un siège. Juste comme il s'asseyait, Hedwige vola dans le grand hall, portant une rose dans le bec, une note attachée à la patte. Ginny rougit en voyant la rose, et donna à Harry un rapide baiser sur la joue avant que Hedwige n'atterrisse devant elle. Ginny prit la rose et la sentit, avant de détacher la note, qu'elle lut : « Ses cheveux sont aussi rouges que ses lèvres que j'embrasse » faisant s'assortir ses joues avec ses cheveux.

Harry rougit aussi en disant : « Je voulais mettre 'rouge comme une rose', mais cela ne rimait pas avait grenouille (NDT : en anglais, grenouille, c'est frog, et s'embrasser entre petits amis, c'est to snog, ce qui explique la rime. Je n'ai rien trouvé en français.) A coté de ça, je ne pense pas que tu aurais voulu que je te livre un jeu de lèvres à la table du repas. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit : « Peut-être que je désire une livraison de lèvres maintenant. » Harry le prit comme une invitation, et lui présenta ses lèvres.

Ils ne se séparèrent pas avant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ron tape sur l'épaule de Harry et dise avec une grimace : « Je sais que c'est ta petite amie, et que c'est la Saint-Valentin, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous embrasser en plein repas. Certains essayent de manger ici ! »

Harry jeta un oeil alentours, et remarqua plusieurs paires d'yeux les observant, y compris ceux de Cho Chang, qui, pour une raison ou une autre, semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui l'embêtait avant de se tourner vers Ginny et de dire : « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. »

« Tu rends sans aucun doute cette Saint-Valentin très heureuse pour moi ! » dit Ginny, les yeux se mouillant de larmes.

« Tu rends chaque jour heureux pour moi ! » dit Harry, la regardant profondément dans les yeux, la faisant pleurer. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, et commença à l'embrasser, avant que Ron ne les interrompe à nouveau. « Hé, Ron, » dit Harry, « Il est peut-être temps que tu te trouve une partenaire d'embrassade. De cette manière, tu arrêteras peut-être de m'interrompre. » Cette déclaration fit rosir Ron, mais il ne dit rien.

« Ouais », dit Ginny, un air pensif sur le visage. Elle sourit, se pencha vers son frère, et murmura : « Pourquoi pas Hermione ? »

A cette proposition, les oreilles, le visage et le cou de Ron devinrent 'rouge Saint-Valentin'.Il murmura en retour : « Hum, je, hum, ne suis pas, bien, t'sais, amoureux d'elle. Hum, heu, même si je l'étais, hum, ce que je ne suis pas, je suis sur qu'elle, hum, n'est pas, hum, amoureuse de toi. Pas vrai ? »

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, il remarqua que Cho Chang ne pleurait plus, mais à la place jetait des regards coupant comme des dagues vers Ginny depuis la table Serdaigle. Harry se tourna vers Ginny et demanda : « As-tu déjà rencontré Cho Chang ? »

Elle sembla troublée par le soudain changement de sujet de Harry et dit : « Non, pourquoi ? »

« Elle te regarde comme si elle voulait te tuer. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent, et elle jeta un regard à Cho, juste à temps pour la voir détourner le regard. Ginny dit : « Je me demande quel est son problème, » et décida de commencer à manger.

« Elle agit étrangement depuis juste avant le repas. »

Ginny lâcha sa fourchette et dit : « Avant le repas ? »

« Oui », dit Harry, « Elle m'a arrêté dans le hall, agissant nerveusement, et me complimenta sur la façon dont j'avais joué le dernier match. Quand j'ai dit que je devais te rencontrer ici, elle a semblé encore plus nerveuse, et s'est pratiquement enfuie en courant. Quand Ron nous a interrompus une première fois, elle faisait partie des gens qui nous regardaient. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait pleurer. Quelque chose doit la déranger. Je me demande quoi. »

Le visage de Ginny présentait un mélange de soucis et d'amusement quand elle dit : « Je crois que je connais son problème. Elle est amoureuse d'un type qui a déjà une petite amie. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Harry. « Je me demande qui est ce type. »

Ginny regarda Harry d'un air suppliant et demanda : « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas aussi bouché ! Elle était nerveuse en TE parlant ! Elle ME regarde méchamment ! »

Harry parut choqué. Elle dit : « Tu veux dire que c'est de moi qu'elle est amoureuse ? C'est impossible ! Elle a un an de plus que moi, je veux dire... »

« Tu as un an de plus que moi et tu m'apprécies ! » dit Ginny.

« Je fais plus que t'apprécier, Ginny, je t'aime ! » dit Harry. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux et dit : « Je crains que Cho ne risque d'être déçue. »

« J'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne va pas abandonner si facilement », dit Ginny.

« Peut-être, mais je ne vais pas la laisser ruiner notre Saint-Valentin ! » dit Harry, avant d'embrasser Ginny à nouveau.

Le jour continua, et ils se retrouvèrent vite dans le grand hall pour le dîner, et Hedwige portait un autre paquet pour Ginny : c'était un assortiment de produits de farces de chez Zonko. La note disait : « Je suis si heureux qu'elle soit mienne ! Elle est vraiment divine ! » (NDT : là encore, impossible de reproduire la rime entre 'mine' et 'divine')

« Je ne suis pas divine ! », dit Ginny, gloussant.

« Moi non plus ! » répondit Harry, gloussant aussi. « Mais aucun ange ne pourrait être aussi beau que toi ! »

Ginny rougit et dit : « Arrête ça. Je ne suis pas si belle que ça, et je le sais ! »

« Tu l'es pour moi, » dit Harry, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Et tu es tout ça, et plus encore, pour moi, Harry ! » dit Ginny, le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry dit sérieusement : « Vraiment ? Tu penses réellement que mes yeux sont verts comme le... Ouch ! »

Ginny lui frappa doucement l'épaule pendant qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle dit : « Normalement, quand tu ne m'irrite pas, je pense que tu es le garçon le plus étonnant que j'aie jamais rencontré. Pas à cause de ta renommée, mais parce que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour les gens. Pas seulement ça, mais aussi pour combien courageux et désintéressé tu es ! Sans mentionner ces yeux qui me rendent mes genoux tous mous, et ces cheveux dans lesquels j'ai toujours envie de passer mes doigts ! Même si mon poème n'était pas un joli compliment comme je le voulais, j'aime vraiment tes yeux et tes cheveux ! »

« Merci, mais je pense que j'aime tes yeux et tes cheveux plus que tu n'aimes les miens ! »

Ginny rougit à cette déclaration, et dit : « Impossible ! De plus, il y a plus longtemps que j'aime les tiens ! »

Harry commença à manger son dîner aussi vite qu'il put, partant à 17h15, rappelant à Ginny d'être dans la salle commune exactement à 17h30.

Quand elle arriva, elle trouva Harry assis sur une chaise faisant face à la porte, tenant un petit paquet emballé, et paraissant nerveux. En la voyant entrer, il se leva, et l'embrassa rapidement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry essaya de lui tendre le paquet, mais elle l'arrêta et dit : « Je dois monter chercher mon cadeau avant de prendre une chose de plus de toi, » et elle courut dans son dortoir. Moins de 3 minutes après, elle était de retour avec un paquet magnifiquement emballé dans les mains. Elle le tendit à Harry et dit nerveusement : « Ouvre le. J'espère que tu appréciera. »

Il déchira le papier d'emballage et trouva une boite claire avec un pin's en or d'environ 1,25 cm de diamètre, de la forme d'un vif. Une note dans la boite disait : « Ce pin's a été enchanté de manière à protéger le porteur contre la légilimancie. »

« C'est un beau pin's, mais c'est quoi la légilimancie ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est la capacité à extraire les sentiments et la mémoire de l'esprit d'une autre personne en la regardant droit dans les yeux. La défense contre s'appelle l'occlumancie. » répondit Ginny, rappelant Hermione à Harry. « Je pense que Rogue et Dumbledore peuvent le faire si tu leur mens. »

« Je me suis toujours senti comme si ils pouvaient voir au travers de moi ! Comment l'as-tu appris ? » demanda Harry.

Ginny baissa les yeux vers le sol et dit : « Hum, même à 16 ans, hum, Tom était un expert dans ça. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : « Je me suis dit que, vue ta relation avec Rogue, tu pourrais vouloir l'empêcher de lire ton esprit. »

« Où l'a-tu eu ? » demanda Harry.

« Par la poste. Tu choisis le pin's et le sort dans une liste. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le vif. »

« J'aime ! Merci ! C'est un cadeau vraiment attentionné ! Je l'aime vraiment ! Je suis juste désolé que cela t'ai fait penser à nouveau à Tom. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais gardé certaines de ses connaissances. »

« Oui, » dit-elle avec un demi sourire, « Quoi qu'il ait été d'autre, il était génial. Mes notes se sont améliorées depuis que c'est arrivé. Cet été, au jardin à la maison, j'ai découvert que je suis restée fourchelangue en surprenant un serpent du jardin, mais j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous. J'ai réellement gardé des séquelles de cette expérience, mais il en est sorti un peu de bien. » Elle sourit alors et dit : « Apparemment, j'ai attiré ton attention ! »

Harry sourit et dit : « Je peu trouver de meilleures façons d'attirer mon attention, mais je suis heureux que tu puisse parler de ton expérience. » Harry soupira de soulagement et dit : « Tu es vraiment merveilleuse ! De toutes façons, j'aimerais que tu ouvres mon cadeau maintenant. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais j'espère que tu l'appréciera. »

« Si c'est de toi, je sais que je l'apprécierais. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas trop dépensé pour moi. Si tu l'as fait, je t'embrasserais follement, et je te ferais le reprendre. »

Comme Ginny prenait son cadeau et commençait à l'ouvrir, Harry dit : « J'aurais peut-être du dépenser trop ! On dirait que ça aurait valu le coup ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'embrasserais pas follement dans le cas contraire, » dit Ginny, toujours en train d'ouvrir son cadeau. « C'est juste... Quand cela a-t-il été pris ? » Elle parlait de la photo d'eux deux ensemble, dans un cadre ressemblant à celui qui accompagnait la photo qu'elle lui avait donnée pour son anniversaire. Il y avait aussi une note magico-écrite sur la vitre protégeant la photo. Elle disait : « Mon coeur, à cette fille, appartient ! » et avait une flèche pointée sur Ginny dans la photographie. Il y avait aussi un morceau de parchemin dans le paquet, qui contenait le poème complet :

Ses yeux sont marrons comme une chocogrenouille

Ses cheveux sont aussi rouges que ses lèvres que j'embrasse

Je suis si heureux qu'elle soit mienne, elle est vraiment divine

Mon coeur, à cette fille appartient !

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sur. La semaine dernière, j'ai laissé Colin nous suivre avec un appareil-photo. J'ai pris ma photo favorite. »

« Il a encore les autres images ? J'aimerai voir le reste, je pourrais-peut-être les utiliser comme papier peint dans ma chambre ! » dit Ginny avec un sourire narquois.

« Haha. Si tu veux voir ces images, je suis sur qu'il les a encore, mais j'espère que tu aimes celle que j'ai choisie ! » dit Harry.

« Oui, Harry, je l'aime. Merci. Maintenant, pour ton autre cadeau. »

Harry dit : « Quel autre cad... » et Ginny se mit à l'embrasser follement.


	8. L'attaque de Cho

Certains l'avaient deviné : Cho passe à l'attaque. Admirez !

Au fait : je rappelle que je ne suis que le TRADUCTEUR de cette fic, l'auteur en est Witowsmp

Chapitre 8 : L'attaque de Cho

Commence dans : Le prisonnier d'Azkaban, chapitre 15

Harry se réveilla le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Pâques bien reposé et heureux, malgré le fait qu'il ait des examens en classes ce jour-là. Il remarqua que personne d'autre n'était dans la chambre, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dormi trop longtemps. Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement, puis se dirigea vers la salle commune, avant de pratiquement courir vers le grand hall, espérant qu'il n'avait pas manqué le petit déjeuner. Avant d'y arriver, il entendit la voix de Cho Chang appeler : « Harry ! »

Il se tourna, et la vit s'avancer vers lui avec confiance. Se souvenant que Ginny avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, il devint nerveux. Il dit : « Hum, bonjour Cho. Que veux-tu ? »

Elle sourit alors qu'elle lui faisait face, lui ayant le dos contre un mur. Elle dit d'une voix séductrice : « Je veux savoir ce qu'un homme beau, courageux, fameux et intelligent comme tout voit dans cette minuscule rouquine, quand tu pourrais avoir bien plus ? » A ce moment, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, poussant sa tête contre le mur.

Harry entendit la voix de Ginny crier : « QUOI !?! », et utilisa ses mains pour repousser le visage de Cho du sien avant de regarder alentour, mais il ne vit Ginny nulle part.

Il hurla à Cho : « QUE CROIS-TU ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? » et s'enfuit en courant, la repoussant au passage. Il ne remarqua pas l'air coléreux de Cho tandis qu'il courait vers le grand hall, espérant y trouver Ginny.

Quand il y arriva, il ne vit pas Ginny, mais il vit Ron l'air en colère, marchant vers lui, les poings serrés. Il dit nerveusement : « Hé, Ron. Tu as vu Ginny ? »

« OUI HARRY ! J'ai vu Ginny ! Elle a obtenu des photos de vous deux de Colin, et elle allait te les montrer. Quand elle est revenu, elle pleurait et était en colère, puis elle a attrapé ses livres et est partie en courant. Avant qu'elle ne soit partie, je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et tout ce qu'elle a pu dire, c'est : 'Harry, Cho, embrasser !' Maintenant, j'ai admis que tu sortes avec elle, mais si tu l'as trompée, meilleurs amis ou non, je... »

« Je jure que je ne l'ai pas trompée, Ron ! Cho m'a coincé dans le couloir et m'a embrassé ! Ginny l'a vu et s'est enfuie en courant avant que je ne puisse repousser Cho, et je jure que je l'ai repoussée ! Je dois parler à Ginny ! Où est-elle ? »

Ron regarda Harry avec sympathie, et dit : « Elle est probablement en cours, Harry. Ils commencent dans 10 minutes. C'est une bonne chose, remarque. Ça va lui donner le temps de se calmer. La façon dont elle était énervée il y a quelques minutes, elle t'enverrait probablement un sort ! »

Harry alla en classe, toute pensée de petit déjeuner évaporée. Il se força à se concentrer sur les examens pour traverser les classes jusqu'à midi. Il approcha lentement du grand hall, espérant que Ginny y serait avant lui. Il avait raison. Il vit Ginny assise seule, et s'approcha d'elle par derrière en disant : « Hum, Ginny, puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Elle se leva et lui fit face avec le visage le plus méchant qu'il ait jamais vu, et hurla : « JE SUIS SURE QU'IL Y A UN SIEGE A LA TABLE DES SERDAIGLES ! OU MIEUX ENCORE, SERPENTARD, C'EST CE QUI TE CORRESPOND LE MIEUX ! » Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, alors qu'elle criait : « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse me faire ça ! Je t'aimais ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ?! » A ce moment, elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Harry, murmura un sort qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, et se tourna pour quitter le grand hall. Il essaya de l'arrêter, mais il ressentit une sensation étrange comme ses sécrétions sortaient de son nez, prenaient la forme d'une chauve-souris, et commençaient à l'attaquer. Choqué et confus, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de fermer les yeux et protéger son visage avec ses mains, jusqu'à ce que les chauve-furies disparaissent. Ouvrant les yeux et regardant autour du hall, il remarqua que les Serpentards riaient de lui, ainsi que d'autres personnes d'autres maisons, dont Cho Chang.

Se sentant malheureux et battu, mais toujours affamé, il s'assit là où Ginny était quelques minutes auparavant. Il mangea lentement quelques minutes, avant que Hermione ne vienne le rejoindre. Elle dit : « Ron m'a dit ce qui est arrivé. Ginny n'a voulu écouter aucun de nous quand nous avons essayé de lui parler. Elle a demandé à Ron pourquoi il ne t'avait pas encore tabassé. »

« Hé bien, à en juger par ce qui vient de se passer, elle ne va manifestement pas me parler non plus ! » siffla Harry.

« Attend, Harry, je sais que tu es en colère, mais pas contre moi ! J'essaie d'aider. »

Harry leva les mains et dit : « Désolé. Tu as raison. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je l'aime ! Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas m'expliquer ? »

« Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais tu dois comprendre son point de vue. Dans son esprit, elle a vu des preuves irréfutables que tu aimes Cho. Elle est blessée et pense que tout ce que tu lui a dit en parlant d'amour est un mensonge. Elle ne va rien croire de ce que tu dis sans l'entendre aussi de Cho. »

Harry parut horrifié par la suggestion. « Tu veux que j'essaie de faire en sorte que Cho parle à Ginny !? Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler, encore moins lui demander une faveur ! Elle voulait visiblement nous faire nous séparer ! Pourquoi aiderait-elle à nous remettre ensemble ? »

Hermione le regarda avec sérieux, en lui posant ses mains dessus. Elle dit : « C'est à toi de voir. Si Ginny n'est pas assez importante pour parler... »

Harry soupira et dit : « Bien ! Je vais essayer ! Peux-tu s'il te plaît trouver Ginny et l'amener ici pendant que je parle à Cho ? » Hermione opina pendant que Harry se levait et se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigle où Cho était assise. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit quand il dit : « Cho, je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sur, Harry » dit-elle, apparemment indifférente au sale regard qu'il lui jetait. Ils marchèrent dans le hall, et elle dit : « Je pense que tu es finalement revenu à la raison. »

Harry cria : « Si tu penses que je veux sortir avec toi, tu te trompes ! J'aime Ginny, et maintenant, grâce à ton petit coup d'aujourd'hui, elle pense que je la trompe, et ne veux plus me parler ! Tu vas lui dire la vérité ! »

« Ho, non ! » cria Cho, jetant des regards de défi à Harry.

Harry sourit et dit : « Tu vas le faire, ou je dirais à tout le monde que tu es la pire de l'école pour embrasse ! »

Cho parut horrifiée ! Elle dit : « Tu ne le ferais pas ? »

« Après ce que tu viens de me faire, tu paries ? »

Elle soupira : « Tu le ferais. Bien, je lui parlerai ! »

Harry attrapa Cho par le bras et la traîna dans le grand hall, où il vit Hermione traîner Ginny par une autre porte. Quand Ginny le vit, elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui, mais Hermione la tenait trop serrée par le bras. Harry traîna Cho vers Ginny. Ginny et Cho regardaient tout autour, évitant le contact des yeux avec qui que ce soit. Harry commença à parler. Il dit : « Ginny, je sais que pour l'instant tu ne me crois pas à cause de ce que tu as vu, mais je t'aime, et pour l'instant, je ne supporte pas Cho ! Je l'ai amenée ici pour qu'elle te dise ce qui s'est passé ce matin, et je veux que tu l'écoutes ! » Puis il se tourna vars Cho et dit : « Dis la vérité à Ginny ! »

Cho prit une grande inspiration et dit : « Bien, avec la façon dont tu m'as crié dessus et m'a traîné ici, je ne sais pas ce que j'aie jamais pu voir en toi ! Ginny, ce matin, j'ai coincé Harry, et l'ai embrassé de force ! Il m'a repoussé et crié dessus, avant de partir à ta recherche ! Il est visiblement trop aveugle pour voir ta poitrine sous-développée, sans parler de tes robes et livres de seconde main, mais je... »

« File de là, Cho ! » dit Harry en la relachant.

« Sans problème ! Vous vous méritez mutuellement ! » dit Cho en s'éloignant fièrement.

« Harry, » vint la voix très faible de Ginny. Harry la regarda pour voir sa tête tournée vers le sol. Il remarqua vaguement que Hermione s'éclipsait.

I pensa à se réjouir, mais il réalisa alors qu'il était plus important de la ramener vers lui que de la faire ne plus savoir où se mettre. Il dit calmement, amoureusement : « Ginny, si je t'avais vu embrasser un autre garçon, j'aurais fait la même chose, après lui avoir cassé la figure. Je comprend. Tu n'as pas à t »excuser pour avoir été en colère contre moi. J'aurais juste aimé que tu me laisses te donner mon point de vue de l'affaire. »

Ginny pleurait et dit : « Je t'aime, Harry. Je sais que j'aurais du comprendre qu'il y avait une explication. C'est juste que quand j'ai vu... »

« J'ai déjà dit que je comprenais, et que tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'aime, et n'aime que toi ! »

Elle entoura ses bras autour de lui et dit : « Qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter ? »

Harry rit et dit : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es punie, mais ça a du être terrible. »

« Haha. Sérieusement, Harry, tu es trop bien pour moi : Je t'ai lancé un sort sans raison ! Si la situation avait été inversée, je te ferais ramper et prier pour mon pardon. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas ce que tu me fais ? »

Harry lui prit les mains dans les siennes, la regarda droit dans les yeux, et dit : « J'ai juste du endurer une demi-journée sans toi, et je ne veux pas risquer une autre juste pour mon orgeuil. De plus, je préfère qu'on se racommode vite. Maintenant, si tu préfères te battre... »

« N'y pense pas, » dit Ginny, maintenant souriante et tirant Harry par le bras. « Nous avons quelques minutes avant le début des cours, et je connais un magnifique placard à balais près d'ici que k'aimerais te montrer ! »


	9. Souvenirs

Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs

Commence dans : Le prisonnier d'Azkaban, chapitre 15

Le lendemain de la victoire dans la coupe de quidditch, Harry se réveilla fou de joie. On était dimanche, donc pas de cours, et il espérait passer une superbe journée avec Ginny. Il se doucha rapidement et s'habilla. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle commune, et vit Ginny assise près de la cheminée, lui tournant le dos. Il se glissa discrètement derrière elle, et l'entoura de ses bras, mais pour se les voir repousser et l'entendre dire : « Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Avec l'air étonné, il essayait désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Quand il ne trouvait rien à se reprocher. Il fit le tour du fauteuil, de manière à se trouver entre Ginny et le feu. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et put voir combien ils étaient rougis d'avoir pleuré. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit doucement la main. Il la regarda dans les yeux et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ginny ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et dit : «Rien, Harry. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé aussi sèchement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, juste que... Oublie ça, c'est stupide ! » Elle se façonna un faux sourire et dit d'un ton joyeux : « Bonjour, amour ! »

Harry n'était pas dupe. « Apparemment, tu ne le ressens pas comme une bonne journée. Je te le demande à nouveau, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ginny ? »

Son visage se pétrifia dans un froncement de sourcils : « C'est stupide. Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais bien. »

Harry sourit et dit : « Est-ce que je vais devoir rester comme ça toute la matinée, avant que tu me dises la vérité ? Rester accroupi n'est pas confortable longtemps. Quoi que ce soit qui te tracasse, c'est visiblement important pour toi, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit stupide. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Ginny soupira et dit : « Tu sais quel jour on est ? »

« Oui, le 29 mai, pourq... Oh. » Il se redressa, et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Ginny : « Tu veux en parler ici ou dehors ? »

Elle regarda le sol et dit : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux en parler ? Il y a un an, c'était la chambre, et je suis un peu, heu, peinée à ce propos. Je vais bien, vraiment. »

Il lui souleva gentiment la tête, et la regarda dans les yeux : « Tu crois vraiment me tromper ? Je veux t'aider, je t'aime. »

Elle sourit légèrement et concéda sa défaite : « Dehors. » Elle lui prit une main, se leva, et ils commencèrent à marcher en silence vers leur coin favori, près du lac. Une fois assis, elle commença : « J'ai refait un cauchemar à ce sujet. Cette fois, j'ai rêvé que je me réveillais dans la chambre pour trouver Jedusor vivant, et toi gisant mort à mes cotés. Il disait que comme il t'avait tué, il pouvait me garder vivante comme esclave. Je me suis réveillée à 3 heure, pleurant, et j'ai décidé de descendre. » Elle recommença à pleurer, et Harry la serra dans ses bras de longues minutes, pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. Harry lui donna le temps nécessaire. Quand enfin elle se redressa, elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit : « Heu, j'ai une demande étrange à te faire. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Elle paraissait extrêmement nerveuse en disant : « Hé bien, j'aimerais que tu, heu, vienne avec moi dans la chambre des secrets. Je pense que revoir cet endroit m'aidera à en finir avec cette histoire. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. « Heu, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Les yeux de Ginny prirent l'air déterminé que Harry connaissait bien, et elle dit sur un ton de défi : « J'y vais. Si je le dois, j'irais seule, mais je préférerais être avec toi. »

Harry sut qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, et il ne voulait clairement pas qu'elle descende là-bas seule, donc il accepta sa victoire : « Quand veux-tu y aller ? »

« Maintenant », dit Ginny, avec un sourire triomphant.

« Nous devrions d'abord aller chercher mon éclair de feu, de manière à pouvoir le monter pour sortir de là. »

Ils retournèrent à la tour Gryffondor, prirent le balais de Harry, et allèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas être présente. Harry se dirigea vers le bon robinet, et demanda : « Tu es sure que tu veux le faire ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Ginny dit : « Ouvre toi » en fourchelanque, et le lavabo tourna, révélant l'entrée. Ginny sauta dedans immédiatement, et Harry la suivit rapidement, tenant fermement son éclair de feu.

Après avoir descendu le toboggan sombre et visqueux, les deux se remirent debout, et Ginny prit la main de Harry. Harry mit son balais sur son épaule, sortit sa baguette, et dit : « Lumos », le faisant s'allumer. Ginny l'imita immédiatement, doublant la lumière dans la pièce. Ils avancèrent, leurs pas résonnant lourdement sur le sol humide. Le tunnel dans lequel ils se trouvaient était aussi sombre que dans le souvenir que Harry en gardait, et quand le son de leurs pas se transforma en craquements, Harry ne fut pas surpris.

Ginny dit : « Heu. J'avais oublié les os par terre. »

Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa main: « Il n'y a plus rien ici qui puisse te faire du mal. Il eut une idée : « Si tu veux, Ginny, nous pouvons monter sur le balais plutôt que de piétiner ces os. »

« J'aimerais bien. »

Ils montèrent l'éclair de feu, Harry derrière Ginny, ses bras passés autour de sa taille. Elle tenait les deux baguettes allumées devant elle comme des phares. Ils passèrent vite les restes de peau de serpent, et l'effondrement causé par le Professeur Lockhart. Il y avait juste assez de place pour qu'ils passent au-dessus des rochers par terre que Ron avaient déblayés. Ginny dit : « Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui avait causé l'effondrement. » Après que Harry ait expliqué ce que Lockhart avait fait, elle dit : « Cet imposteur ! Ce sale lâche ! Ce salaud ! J'espère qu'il ne quittera jamais Sainte-Mangouste ! »

« Sainte-Mangouste ? » demanda Harry ?

« Oui. C'est l'hôpital où il a été envoyé. » dit Ginny. « Je pensais qu'il avait été blessé en essayant de m'aider. Je lui ai même envoyé des voeux de rétablissement. » Harry gloussa en entendant ça, et elle l'imita vite. Ils étaient encore en train de rire quand ils atteignirent le mur sur lequel deux serpents entrelacés étaient sculptés. Ginny siffla : « Ouvre-toi » dans le langage que seuls elle, Harry et Voldemort parlaient. Les serpents se séparèrent, et le mur s'ouvrit dans un craquement, les deux moitiés glissant sans heurt hors de vue, et Harry et Ginny, toujours sur le balais, rentrèrent en volant.

Ils volèrent rapidement au-delà des piliers et arrivèrent à l'endroit où Harry avait trouvé Ginny un an auparavant. Ils descendirent du balais, et Ginny rendit sa baguette à Harry.

Ginny s'agenouilla par terre, posant ses mains là où elle s'était réveillée un an plus tôt, et commença à trembler légèrement. « C'est, c'est l'endroit où tu m'as trouvée. » Des larmes coulaient maintenant de ses yeux. « Voici les restes du basilic » dit-elle en montrant le serpent puant et en décomposition.

« Huhu. Voici la dent que j'ai plantée dans le journal » dit Harry, prenant l'objet qu'il avait rejeté longtemps auparavant.

« La dent ? » demanda Ginny. Elle ne pleurait plus, et était maintenant curieuse.

« Oui » demanda Harry, confus, « Tu ne savais pas ? »

« Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est pas ici avant que je me réveille. Si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me raconter ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Harry haussa les épaules : « Je pense que je n'ai jamais du t'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'il est temps. Tu seras peut-être déçu par ton héros après que je te l'ai dit. » Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, commençant au moment où il l'avait trouvée gisant face contre le sol, et finissant à son réveil. Il n'oublia rien.

Ginny resta silencieuse, écoutant intensément l'épreuve que Harry avait traversée pour elle. Finalement, elle parla : « Comment cela pourrait-il me décevoir ? Tu as vraiment été le brave héros terrassant le monstre pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse ! »

« J'ai surtout été chanceux que Fumseck vienne m'aider. Je ne sais même pas tenir une épée. J'ai été chanceux d'avoir le basilic. Et même ainsi, je serais mort si Fumseck ne m'avait pas soigné avec ses larmes. »

Ginny recommença à pleurer : « Je sais que je t'ai mis terriblement en danger, et j'en suis tellement désolée, mais tu as été génial ! Ne laisse personne dire le contraire. Combien de secondes années auraient essayé de me sauver alors que le professeur de défense se recroquevillait de peur ? Peux-tu imaginer Colin tuant le basilic ? Tu aimes à penser que tu es un enfant ordinaire, mais c'est faux. Si tu n'étais pas venu à Poudlard, je serais morte ici, et V, Voldemort serait revenu ce jour-là. »

Harry l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras : « Bien, de toutes façons, Voldemort n'est pas revenu, et Dieu merci personne n'est mort. » Quand elle s'arrêta à nouveau de pleurer, Harry dit : « Tu penses qu'on est restés là assez longtemps, ou tu veux rester encore un peu ? »

Elle sourit légèrement : « Je pense que j'ai assez vu cet endroit, mais je veux garder la dent. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, clairement confus.

« Je veux la garder sur ma table de nuit, comme un rappel que Jedusor est mort, et que c'est l'arme qui l'a tué. » Elle prit la dent à Harry, et la mit dans sa poche. Ils montèrent sur le balais de Harry et volèrent hors de la chambre, ne descendant du balais que dans les toilettes, où ils trouvèrent Hermione, visiblement déprimée, parlant de la mort avec Mimi Geignarde. Le visage de Hermione s'alluma immédiatement en les voyant et Mimi partie frustrée. Ginny dit : « Hermione, que fais-tu là ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et dit : « Quand je ne vous ai trouvés nulle part ailleurs, et que j'ai réalisé à quelle date nous sommes, j'ai eu le sentiment que vous étiez venus dans la chambre. Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi vous voudriez y aller. J'aurais pensé que vous éviteriez cet endroit à tous prix. »

« L'éviter ne m'empêche pas d'y penser, mais y faire face me permettra de ne plus en avoir peur. Je pense que ça m'a aidé. J'ai dit à Harry que j'irais avec ou sans lui, donc naturellement, en bon héros qu'il est, il est venu avec moi. Je l'ai même convaincu de me raconter avec quelle bravoure il avait tué le basilic... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit... »

« ... A son humble façon, bien sur. Il semble obsédé par l'idée de prouver qu'il n'est pas un héros. » dit Hermione. Les deux filles gloussèrent quand le visage de Harry tourna au rouge. Hermione les regarda de haut en bas, et lança un sort de nettoyage sur les deux avant qu'ils ne quittent les toilettes.

Ils trouvèrent Ron dans la salle commune, jouant aux échecs avec un Neville visiblement frustré. Ron dit : « Ben, vous voilà les gars. Où étiez-vous toute la journée, vous vous cachiez dans un placard à balais pour vous embrasser ? Harry, pourquoi as-tu pris ton éclair de feu ? Si tu es allé voler, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas invité ? »

Hermione roula des yeux et dit : « Ils voulaient juste passer un peu de temps ensemble, considérant quel jour on est. »

Ron dit : « Ha ouais. Aujourd'hui, c'est le lendemain de notre victoire dans la coupe de quidditch ! Je parie que vous vouliez le célébrer en privé. »

« C'est ça, Ron, » dit Ginny, montant dans sa chambre poser la dent du basilic.

« On ne peut rien te cacher », dit Harry. « Je vais ranger mon balais. »


End file.
